reaprendendo a amar
by Danda
Summary: De volta ao Santuário, acompanhado, Mascara da Morte terá que aprender a lhe dar com uma nova vida, novas responsabiidades e sentimentos. Tentando a todo custo esconder o seu passado dos companheiros. Irá ele conseguir?
1. Chapter 1

**Continuação da Fanfic "Uma noite para reencontrar o passado"**

* * *

Fazia apenas quinze minutos que tinha entrado no avião e se perguntava se aquilo era realmente o certo a se fazer. Iria voltar para Grecia acomanhado. Como iria explicar isso para os companheiros? Ou pior, como iria explicar isso para o Grande Mestre e para Athena?!

Olhou para o lado e, viu aquele rosto tão belo, de traços delicados e pele morena, a dormir ao seu lado. Realmente era parecida com a única pessoa que despertou um sentimento bom no seu coração.

_**-------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------**_

_Estava na cozinha a espera de Chiara que tinha ido colocar Amanda para dormir. Ainda sentia o corpo tremer, e teve pela primeira vez, em muitos anos, medo do que estava para vir. Não sabia o que sentia. _

_"Uma filha..." - pensava preocupado._

_Olhou para o relógio que marcava quatro da manhã e quando desviou os olhos do relógio, viu Chiara entrar na cozinha._

_Ela não disse nada, e ele tão pouco, apenas contemplava-a a pegar algumas coisas no armário em cima da pia. Era um pote de plástico marron, que identificou como o pote que continha pó de café, um copo medidor de plástico azul piscina e, uma caixinha verde e vermelha que continha coadores de papel. _

_Chiara se dirigiu para perto da cafeteira, que estava no final do balcão e começou a preparar a máquina para fazer café._

_Depois de apertar o botão vermelho da frente da cafeteira, se dirigiu para a mesa e sentou de frente para o irmão, como fizeram na hora do jantar. _

_- E agora? – Ela perguntou de repente, assustando um pouco Mascara da Morte._

_- E agora o que? – Ele respondeu arqueando as sobrancelhas._

_- Bruno – Ela começou calmamente – Quando Amanda nasceu, eu prometi que cuidaria dela até você chegar, contrariando a vontade de nossos pais. Eu já estava de casamento marcado e meu noivo tambem não a queria. Eu praticamente o obriguei a aceita-la, dizendo que em breve você voltaria…_

_- Ele não precisa saber que eu voltei – Mascara da Morte interrompeu-a._

_Chiara, deu um suspiro._

_- Ele já sabe – Ela respondeu, fazendo Mascara da Mote fechar os olhos e baixar a cabeça com um ar decepcionado – Ele esta na França, telefonou quando você estava no banho. Ele sempre pergunta se você já voltou. Se você não a levar eu vou ter que a deixa-la em algum lugar. Eu vou me mudar para a França daqui uma semana. A mamãe vai para a casa de uma prima dela no continente. _

_- E se eu não tivesse voltado? – Mascara da Morte indagou indignado por só saber daquilo agora._

_- Eu teria que arruar uma outra família para ela ficar – Chiara respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos – Entenda, eu não tenho outra escolha._

_Mascara da Morte com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa, tapava o rosto com a mão. Estava preocupado._

_- Eu não posso leva-la para o Santuário…_

_- Fariam mau para ela lá? – Perguntou Chiara descrente nas palavras do irmão._

_- Não – Respondeu irritado, dando um murro na mesa – Eu não sei cuidar de criança, ainda mais uma menina…_

_- Então faça o que a mamãe queria desde o começo, e a deixe em um orfanato. Ela há de encontrar uma boa família. Ela é meiga e bonita, logo vai ter alguém que a vai querer._

_Mascara da Morte ouvia, atentamente, o que a irmã dizia. Não, não queria uma outra familia ara ela. Ela era tudo o que restava de Anna nesse mundo._

_- E quem vai querer uma criança amaldiçoada? – Ouviram a voz da mãe, vinda da porta da cozinha._

_Os dois se levantaram rapidamente da mesa, olhando em direção a mãe, que estava com um roupão verde agua que ia até o pé, preso por uma cinta, imovel na porta._

_- Não diga besteira, mãe – Disse Chiara, em um cochicho, indignada com o que acabara de ouvir._

_- Ela é a prova do maior pecado que alguém pode cometer – Disse a mãe, olhando para Mascara da Morte, que estreitava os olhos a cada palavra que ouvia – Filha de alguém que induziu a irmã, uma criança, a um ato tão perverso…_

_- Eu não induzi ninguém – Disse Mascara da Morte demonstrando todo seu ódio, seu cosmo começava a se elevar, sem controle – Se ela fez o que fez, foi porque quis, assim como eu._

_- Anna era uma criança – A mãe disse com ódio, caminhando em direção a Mascara da Morte – Você já sabia bem o que queria…_

_- PAREM!!! – Gritou Chiara se pondo entre os dois. Percebeu a alteração do irmão. Não sentiu o cosmo dele por não ser capas, mas conhecia-o o suficiente para saber que não era o mesmo que tinha partido a sete anos atrás. E estava prestes a atacar a própria mãe._

_- Você esta louca – Disse Mascara da Morte olhando para a mãe, se acalmando._

_- Ninguém vai querer uma filha do pecado – Disse gritando diante de Chiara, mas olhando para Mascara da Morte, que voltava a elevar o cosmo._

_Se preparou para atacar. Não tinha intenção de machucar a própria mãe, mas lhe dar um grande susto, para mostrar que não era nenhum idiota, que leva desaforos sem fazer nada._

_Pegou bruscamente no braço de Chiara e, a lançou, de forma que esta caiu sentada na cadeira e se aproximou, sem baixar a cabeça da mãe, olhando-a de cima. Esta por sua vez não se mexeu, fitava-o, desafiadora. _

_Não gostou da atitude da mãe, estava pronto para lhe agarrar no pescoço, quando desviou os olhos para a porta._

_Amanda tinha acordado com a gritaria. Estava assustada olhando fixamente para Mascara da Morte. Este de imediato se afasta da mãe, recuando alguns passos._

_- Pensei que estava dormindo – Disse Chiara indo de encontro a menina que não tirava os olhos de Mascara da Morte._

_- Vocês gritavam – A menina respondeu_

_- Não é nada…_

_- Este é seu pai – A mãe cortou Chiara, olhando para a menina – Você jamais será feliz, assim como ele…_

_Mascara da Morte de imediato empurra a mãe, que bate as costas no balcão. _

_Se aproxima de Chiara e de Amanda._

_- Arrume as coisas dela, saímos as nove, tenho que lhe comprar uma passagem. – Dizendo isso, Mascara da Morte de dirige para o corredor em direção ao seu quarto._

_**---------------------------------------Fim do Flash Back-------------------------------------------**_

Naquela atitude de impulso e de raiva, tinha conseguido realmente uma passagem para a menina. Não foi muito difícil, pois o avião não tinha muitos passageiros. Uma troca, sem dificuldades, com a mulher que deveria estar do seu lado, e lá estava ele do lado da menina que significava tudo o que queria esquecer.

Suspirou, ainda olhando para Amanda, e encostou a cabeça para trás, caído logo no sono.

_Continua…_


	2. Chapter 2

Acordou com uma mão no seu ombro. Era a aero-moça dizendo que eles já haviam chegado.

- Amanda – Chamou olhando a menina que dormia ao seu lado.

Ouviu um balbuciar choroso, mas não à viu abrir os olhos. Ela havia dormido pouco, seria muito dificil acorda-la agora.

Suspirou desanimado, ao perceber que ia ter que carrega-la.

Mas não teve jeito, pegou-a no colo e nas duas malas de mão e saiu do avião, sob a mira dos olhares indiscretos e brilhantes das mulheres que passavam.

- Nossa!!! Era um marido desse que eu precisava… – Comentou uma mulher para a outra que a acompanhava, quando passaram por ele.

Sentiu o rosto quente devido ao comentário.

Pegou um carrinho, onde depositou as restantes malas e a menina ainda adormecida e foi para o stand onde alugava-se carros e, com alguma dificuldade, devido algumas burocracias, conseguiu um.

Amanda acordou no meio do caminho. Não disse nada. Notava-se que tinha medo de Mascara da Morte. Estava sentada no banco de trás observando a paisagem irregular, que passava rapidamente pela janela.

Quarenta e cinco minutos depois estavam diante de uma ruína. Mascara da Morte desceu do carro e entregou a chave para um dos servos que estavam no local.

- Leve o carro para o aeroporto internacional de Athena – Ordenou arrogante, Mascara da Morte.

- Sim Senhor – Respondeu o servo.

- E vocês – disse apontando para os outros dois – Peguem as malas.

- Sim – Responderam indo em direção ao porta-malas, que Mascara da Morte acabou de abrir.

Mas quando a porta de trás se abriu e Amanda saiu, os servos não puderam esconder o espanto. Não sabiam o que pensar.

Amanda estava vestida com uma blusa de manga comprida leve, cor-de-rosa, um macacão (jardineira) jeans, azul-escuro e, um ténis preto. Um boné preto, liso, virado para trás, lhe dava um ar de menina travessa.

Amanda sorriu para o servo e, este sem resistir ao charme da menina sorriu também.

- Amanda! – Mascara da Morte chamou em um tom de voz alto e irritado, fazendo Amanda virar de imediato na sua direção – Vamos!

A menina de imediato começou a seguir Mascara da Morte, e seguido desta os dois servos com as malas.

Amanda olhava admirada para todos os lados, enquanto os dois servos cochichavam sobre quem devia ser aquela menina. Conheciam o jeito de Mascara da Morte, sua fama de grande assassino e mal carácter já era conhecida entre todos no santuário e, não entendiam o que ele fazia com aquela menina.

Cinco minutos depois estava, diante a casa de Áries.

Mu viu Mascara da Morte se aproximando.

"É, ...as férias acabaram" – pensou sorrindo e balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

Mas qual não foi o espanto ao ver o que vinha atrás dele.

Arregalou os olhos ao ver Amanda, que distraída olhava para os lados.

- Uma…criança? – Mu indagou surpreso.

- Não diga nada ariano – Disse ríspido Mascara da Morte, enquanto passava do lado de Mu.

Amanda ao ver Mu, sorriu, recebendo um pequeno sorriso em troca. Mu acompanhava com os olhos os movimentos da menina que seguia atrás de Mascara da Morte.

Subiram a escada que antecedia a casa de Touro.

Aldebaran teve a mesma reação que Mu ao ver a menina que vinha sempre atrás do Cavaleiro de Câncer, olhando tudo com muito interesse, mas não se atreveu falar nada ao perceber o olhar furioso de Mascara da Morte.

Minutos depois, estavam diante da Casa de Gémeos.

- Quem é essa menina Mascara da Morte? – Indagou surpreso Saga, que estava na porta ao lado do irmão, apontando para Amanda.

- Ninguém! – Mascara da Morte já estava nervoso, não parou para responder. Passou pelos Gémeos sem se deter.

Kanon que não tinha perguntado nada, olhou o irmão, erguendo os ombros.

Quando Amanda passou pelos dois, Saga pôs de leve a mão na cabeça da menina, que ainda caminhando olhou para trás e, vê o homem de olhos azuis lhe sorrir.

- O que esta acontecendo? – Kanon pergunta ao irmão.

- Não sei – Respondeu Saga, olhando na direção da saída, que ia dar na escada que antecedia a casa de câncer – Mas coisa boa não deve ser…

Os servos que carregavam as malas também não se detinham, iam logo atrás da menina morena. Tinham medo de Mascara da Morte, e quanto mais evitassem a atenção dele sobre eles, melhor.

Chegaram na Casa de Câncer.

Mal passaram pela porta, Amanda agarrou-se nas pernas do pai. Mascara da Morte sentiu-se incomodado com aquilo e Olhou para ela um tanto irritado

- Você vai ter que se acostumar – Disse com um sorriso um pouco maldoso.

A casa de câncer não era a de melhor fama, dentre as doze que antecediam o salão do mestre. Apesar de não ter mais os rostos na parede, o cenário era mesmo tétrico.

- Deixem as malas lá dentro – Ordenou aos dois servos, que tinham o medo transparecido no rosto. – Nós ainda vamos ver o Mestre. – Disse olhando para Amanda, que continuava agarrada em sua perna.

Se esquivou da menina e, começou a caminhar para a saída. Amanda correu para o lado de Mascara da Morte, mas quando viu a porta de saída, correu para fora e começou a subir as escadas.

Chegou na porta da Casa de Leão, onde não viu ninguém.

Não esperou por Mascara da Morte e, entrou.

Aioria, estava acabando de entrar no salão principal, quando parou estático olhando para criança de cabelos longos escuros.

- Quem é você? – Disse Aioria assustado – Como veio até aqui?

Amanda não respondeu. Na verdade não compreendeu nada do que o Cavaleiro de Leão lhe dizia. Limitou-se a ficar parada lhe olhando.

Aioria, não recebendo resposta, se aproximou da menina, e abaixou na frente desta, de forma a ficar da mesma altura que ela.

Com a mão direita jogou o cabelo dela para trás, com cuidado.

- Você não vai me responder? – Perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Deixe-a Aioria! – Ouviu a voz de Mascara da Morte. Os dois presentes viraram, de imediato, na direção da porta, onde viram Mascara da Morte caminhar sem olhar para o lado na direção da saída.

Amanda olhou nos olhos de Aioria e, sorriu. Em seguida, sem o Cavaleiro esperar, correu na direção de Mascara da Morte, que já estava na porta de saída.

"Mas o que…" – pensou Aioria, olhando a menina se afastar, sem entender nada.

Já estavam na porta da Casa de Virgem.

"Ainda faltam seis" – Mascara da Morte pensou desanimado.

Amanda ia entrar, mas foi barrada por Mascara da Morte.

- Fica do meu lado – Disse frio

Amanda obedeceu e entrou do lado do pai.

Ao entrar, Mascara da Morte percorreu com os olhos o local a procura do guardião daquela casa. Viu o loiro meditando e, suspirou por isso. Talvez não notasse a presença deles, ou se notasse, era só o seu cosmo de passagem, não iria abrir os olhos só por causa disto.

"Menos um a fazer perguntas." - Pensou aliviado.

Quando já estavam na saída, Shaka, diante a estatua de Buda, sorriu.

Encontravam-se agora no meio da escada que ligava a casa de Virgem com Libra. Foi quando Amanda parou no meio do caminho.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Mascara da Morte virando para trás e olhando Amanda.

- Tenho sede – ela respondeu.

- Não aguenta? – O moreno perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Esta perto? - Ela perguntou um tanto amuada.

- É a ultima casa - Mascara da Morte respondeu.

Amanda se dirigiu para a lateral da escadaria e nas pontas dos pés observou o percurso que se seguia. Voltando-se para Mascara da Morte, balançou a cabeça negativamente. Este fechou os olhos pedindo paciência.

- Vamos – Disse caminhando para Casa de Libra.

**Continua…**


	3. Chapter 3

Mascara da Morte entrou na Casa de Libra, encontrando um homem alto moreno, vestido com armadura dourada, no centro do salão. Donhko, com um corpo jovem de 20 anos, que lhe sorria.

- Você me dá um copo de água? – Perguntou Mascara da Morte para Donhko, com uma expressão nada amigável.

- Mal chegou de férias e já esta cansado? – Donhko perguntou ainda sorrindo.

- Não é para mim, idiota… - Mascara da Morte respondeu seco, apontando para a porta de entrada.

Donhko perdeu o sorriso nos lábios quando viu Amanda passar pela porta. Literalmente, de "queixo caído", observou a menina ir para o lado de Mascara da Morte e, dirigir em sua direção, os grandes olhos azuis.

- Vai dar o copo de água ou não?! – Mascara da Morte não tirou os olhos do Cavaleiro de Libra, mostrando impaciência.

Donhko não respondeu, entrou por uma porta e, minutos depois, voltou com um copo grande, de vidro azul claro, cheio de água. Caminhou na direção de Amanda, mas foi impedido pelo Cavaleiro de Câncer, que sem jeito, arrancou o copo das mãos do moreno, derramando um pouco de agua no chão e, molhando a mão de Donhko.

Donhko estranhou, mas não falou nada, viu Mascara da Morte se aproximar da menina e lhe entregar o copo.

Amanda agarrou no copo com as duas mãos e tomou alguns goles, olhando sempre para Donhko que não tirava os olhos dela, com cara de espanto e dúvida.

Amanda deu uns três goles e estendeu o copo para Mascara da Morte, ainda cheio.

- Essa era toda a sua sede? – Mascara da Morte estreitou os olhos enquanto pegava no copo.

"Eu mereço" – Pensou.

Caminhou até Donhko e, lhe entregou o copo. Quando Donhko pegou o copo, Mascara da Morte não disse nada, caminhou de imediato para a saída.

- Grazie – Amanda disse, sorrindo para Donhko e, em seguida seguiu o pai.

Donhko sorriu, seguindo a pequena com os olhos. Não sabia nem o que pensar, mas gostou dela, os olhos inocentes lembravam Shunrei.

Subiram as escadas e, logo se encontraram na frente da Casa de Escorpião.

Passaram sem detença, pois o guardião da oitava Casa não estava.

Já se encontravam na Casa de Sagitário.

Aioros olhou para Amanda com espanto.

- Quem…?

- Não interessa – Cortou Mascara da Morte irritado. Será que ia ouvir aquela pergunta a cada casa que passasse?!

- Estou cansada. Falta muito? – Perguntou Amanda com uam voz chorosa, sentando no chão.

- Falta – Respondeu o Cavaleiro de Câncer irritado, olhando a menina sentando no chão – Por isso levanta, que temos muito que andar.

Aioros riu ao ver a cena. Não entendia o que os dois conversavam, mas era visível o cansaço da menina.

- Eu te levo – Disse Aioros olhando a menina.

- Ela não entende o que você fala – Disse Mascara da Morte, ríspido.

- Então eu me faço entender – Disse Aioros com cara de desdém para o Mascara da Morte.

Se dirigiu para Amanda, e antes de alguma reação de Mascara da Morte ou da menina, a pegou no colo.

De imediato o Cavaleiro de Câncer estreitou os olhos. Não percebeu o que estava sentindo. Era algo novo, que não soubia identificar, só sabia que não gostava de ver Aioros com Amanda no colo.

O Cavaleiro de Sagitário não esperou a manifestação de Mascara da Morte. Passou por este, correndo e, se dirigiu para a casa seguinte.

Shura viu Aioros entrar no salão principal com Amanda agarrada em seu pescoço.

- Ai…oros…?! – Shura estava espantado e, apontava para Amanda.

- Ela estava com Mascara da Morte. – Respondeu rapidamente para o amigo, não querendo que este pensasse besteira.

Neste momento entra o Cavaleiro de Câncer. Com passos duros foi até a frente de Aioros e, "arranca" Amanda do colo deste, a colocando no chão.

Shura olhava para Mascara da Morte com os olhos arregalados, sem entender nada.

- Mais uma mis…são… - Miro vinha entrando na Casa de Capricornio, falando sozinho, mas parou estático diante dos três homens e da menina. Olhava alternadamente entre os quatro.

Percebendo isso, Aioros e Shura apontam o dedo indicador, ao mesmo tempo, para Mascara da Morte. O que faz com que o Cavaleiro de Escorpião abrisse mais os olhos.

Mascara da Morte olhou impaciente para a cima e, agarrando de leve no braço de Amanda se dirigiu para a saída, sem que Miro tivesse tempo de falar algo.

Agora só faltava duas casas e, isso fazia com que Mascara da Morte ficasse mais calmo.

- Falta pouco – Disse sem se dar conta para Amanda, que se arrastava a cada passo.

Entraram na Casa se Aquário, encontrando Kamus com um pacote de batata frita na mão, comendo distraído.

O Cavaleiro de Aquário ia levando uma batata a boca quando viu as duas figuras que passavam pela porta. Parou abismado.

Amanda de imediato fitou o pacote na mão do aquariano.

- Depois – Disse Mascara da Morte, percebendo onde ia dar o olhar da menina e, a arrastando de vagar pelo braço, para fora. Não queria que Kamus tivesse tempo para falar.

- MASCARA DA MORTE… - Ouviram a voz do Cavaleiro de Aquário.

De imediato os dois que estavam na porta de saída, viraram para trás.

Kamus caminhou até Amanda, sempre com sua expressão seria. Abaixou de modo a ficar na altura dela e, lhe estendeu o pacote de batatas.

De imediato Amanda ficou com a face corada.

Estava realmente com fome, ainda não tinha comido nada, desde que saiu do avião. Mas o que Chiara lhe ensinara era, "não aceitar nada de estranhos". E assim estava disposta a fazer.

Percebendo que ela não ia se mover, pegou na pequena mão da menina e a fez segurar o pacote de batatas.

Amanda lhe sorriu e, Kamus não pode resistir, deu um pequeno sorriso. Ela era realmente encantadora.

Mascara da Morte, virou na direção da porta e, começou a caminhar, sem esperar a filha.

Rapidamente e sem que o cavaleiro esperasse, Amanda lhe da um beijo na bochecha e começou a correr na direção onde o pai tinha ido, deixando Kamus com a face um pouco vermelha e surpreso.

"Agora é que vão ser elas" – Mascara da Morte pensou diante da entrada da Casa de Peixes.

Desde a Guerra contra Hades, Afrodite tinha a irritante mania de se meter em sua vida.

Suspirou e entrou, encontrando o salão vazio. Deu um pequeno sorriso. Talvez o Cavaleiro de Peixes ainda não tivesse voltado das suas férias.

Amanda logo alcançou o pai.

- É a próxima casa – O Cavaleiro de Câncer disse com um expressão tranquila.

Amanda sorriu, e saiu correndo na frente dele.

"Realmente é parecida com Anna" – pensou lembrando da irmã, começando a caminhar em passos apressados.

Minutos depois entravam os dois, lado a lado no grande salão do Mestre.

**Continua…**


	4. Chapter 4

Shion, com o corpo de 20 anos, e brilhos nos olhos lilás, observou as duas figuras que se aproximavam lentamente. Não sabia porque mas, não estava surpresos ao ver aquela criança, que olhava para todos os lados levando a mão dentro do saco e, em seguida, levando uma bata a boca.

Mascara da Morte reverenciou o Grande Mestre, que permaneceu sentado em seu trono, de olho na menina, que lhe fitava com muito interesse.

Estavam nisso, quando entra a figura que todos respeitavam no local. Athena ao sentir o cosmo de Mascara da Morte no salão, resolveu ir ver o que estava acontecendo.

O Cavaleiro baixou os olhos ao vê-la, parada do lado de Shion. Esta ao contrário do Mestre, se surpreendeu com a criança.

- Quem é essa criança, Mascara da Morte? – Saori perguntou sem tirar os olhos de Amanda, que continuava comento as batatas sem se importar.

- É…bem… - Mascara da Morte não sabia realmente como responder. Sabia que tinha que contar a verdade.

"Mas não toda" – pensou.

- Diga! – Saori disse lhe fitando.

- É minha filha… - Disse baixo, ficando corado.

Shion sorriu ao ouvir aquilo. Já estava a espera, que, um dia, alguns daqueles rapazes aparecessem por ali acompanhados de alguma forma. Mas, confessava a si mesmo, que não esperava que o primeiro fosse Mascara da Morte.

Um minuto de silencio se fez na sala.

Athena estava pensativa.

- Onde esta a mãe dela? – Perguntou de repente.

- Morta… - Disse, Mascara da Morte sem emoção.

Mais um minuto de silencio.

- Neste caso, você tem que arrumar o outro quarto da casa de câncer – Foi a vez de Shion se pronunciar, ainda sentado no trono, chamando a atenção dos outros dois.

- Na verdade – Começou Mascara da Morte um tanto sem graça – Pensei que ela poderia ficar…junto com as outras crianças…

- No orfanato? – Perguntou surpresa Athena.

- Eu não sei cuidar de criança – Mascara da Morte estava com ar de explicação – Ainda mais uma menina…

- Mas soube faze-la! – Saori respondeu em um tom alto, indignada, fazendo os dois homens arregalarem os olhos com ar de surpresa.

- Bem creio que se você não sabe cuidar dela – Disse Shion se recompondo – É melhor mesmo. Ela e bonita, logo arrumaremos uma família para ela…

- NÃO – Mascara da Morte gritou, interrompendo Shion. - Quero dizer... – Começou se acalmando – ela não precisa de outra família…

- As crianças que estão no orfanato, estão lá para arrumar uma outra família – Athena disse calma, olhando para Amanda, que já estava toda suja com os farelos das batatas, do lado de Mascara da Morte – Ela não pode ir para lá, se não for por esse objectivo.

Mascara da Morte colocou uma mão na frente dos olhos.

- Tania! – Athena chamou olhando para uma das portas laterais.

De imediato uma senhora de, mais ou menos 55 anos, cabelos brancos e um tanto gorda, com olhos negros e uma bata branca que se estendia até o pé, apareceu.

- Arrume suas coisas – Saori disse se aproximando de Amanda – Você vai para a casa de câncer, vai cuidar dessa menina linda.

A serva, olhou com temor para Mascara da Morte. Quem é que não tinha medo daquele homem? Mas era uma ordem de Athena e, a contra gosto foi para dentro buscar os seus pertences.

Saori bateu de leve as mãos na roupa de Amanda, com o intuito de tirar os farelos de batata.

- Quantos anos, você tem? – Saori perguntou olhando para Amanda.

A menina apenas sorriu.

- Ela tem 6 – Respondeu Mascara da Morte, seco. – Ela não entende grego.

- Então teremos que dar um jeito nisso – Responde Athena sem tirar os olhos da menina que lhe sorria docemente – Ela ira aprender, pois esta quase na idade de ir para escola.

Mascara da Morte, olhou para cima com ar de impaciência, sendo percebido por Shion que se divertia com a cena.

"Otimo, uma criança e uma velha chata, o que mais pode acontecer?" – Mascara da Morte se perguntou.

Logo a serva voltou e, os três partiram com o consentimento da Deusa.

- Você tem certeza disso, Athena? – Perguntou Shion vendo os três saírem pela porta.

- Não – Respondeu Saori, olhando para Shion com os olhos bem abertos.

Shion suspirou.

Passaram sem dificuldade pelas casas que antecediam a casa de Câncer, pois nenhuns de seus guardiões estavam lá. Mascara da Morte estranhou, mas ficou feliz com isso. Mal sabia que estavam todos reunidos na Casa de Áries, tentando entender o que se passava com o Cavaleiro mais violento do Santuário.

Entraram na Casa de Câncer, e Amanda logo se agarrou na serva que também estava assustada.

- Aquele corredor – Mascara da Morte disse apontando para uma entrada – A segunda porta a direita. Agora desapareçam! – Ordenou seco olhando para a serva.

Esta rapidamente agarra no braço de Amanda e a leva na direção indicada pelo Cavaleiro de Câncer.

**Continua…**


	5. Chapter 5

Já fazia uma semana da chegada de Amanda no Santuário, mas esta não saiu da Casa de Câncer, devido as ordens de Mascara da Morte à serva Tania. Não queria ver a menina perambulando entre os Cavaleiros, fosse quem fosse.

De modo que a curiosidade dos de mais cavaleiros diminuiu e, o assunto foi desaparecendo entre outros que surgiam, pensando que a menina já não se encontrava no Santuário. Os treinos e tudo mais corriam normalmente. Afrodite já tinha chegado das férias mas não soube de nada.

Mascara da Morte quase não via a menina, pois evitava-a a todo o custo. Por vezes, quando passava na porta do quarto de Amanda, sentia uma vontade enorme de entrar e ver como ela estava, mas logo o sentimento era substituído por um certo rancor, e pensava em tudo que aquela menina simbolizava, desistindo de entrar e, seguindo para a porta seguinte: o seu quarto.

Amanda também não se aproximava, tinha medo dele e, Mascara da Morte não fazia a mínima questão de mudar essa impressão da menina.

Era cedo e, Saga já estava acordado, na cozinha, preparando café. Estava de calça de fato de treining e sem camisa, pensando que Kanon não deveria nem estar acordado e, enquanto olhava para a cafeteira, pensava em um modo de acorda-lo, visto que era um castigo tira-lo da cama.

- Esse Kanon é um folgado – Pensou alto.

Ouviu o barulho irritante da cafeteira que terminava de fazer o café. Colocou um pouco do café em uma caneca de cerâmica verde, pegou um cesto que continha pão e saiu para a sala onde estava uma mesa pequena redonda com uma toalha xadrez branca e azul claro, a uns passos na frente da porta da cozinha. Colocou o cesto no centro da mesa e quando foi tomar um golo do café, sentiu uma presença atrás de um pilar, que se encontraca a alguns metros dele, sepois da sala de star.

Olhou com o canto do olho, fingindo ainda tomar café destraido, quando viu Amanda espreitando o que estava fazendo.

Colocou a xícara em cima da mesa e, com um sorriso olhou para o pilar.

- Ei – Começou, fazendo Amanda sair de trás do pilar – Me espionando, hem!?

Amanda do lado do pilar, estava descalça, com um pijama de calça e blusa de manga comprida, Era branco, mas na blusa tinha o desenho de dois gatinhos idêntico, rajados de cinzento, brincando com uma bola de lã.

Saga achou piada, fitando-a de cima à baixo.

- Vem cá – Disse, abaixando e esticando uma mão na direção dela.

Amanda vacilou um bocado, mas logo começou a caminhar na direção de Saga.

Saga viu a menina se aproximar de vagar, e quando ela parou na sua frente, tirou com as mãos alguns fios que estavam na frente dos olhos dela.

- Você é realmente parecida com ele – falou baixinho.

Amanda continuava fitando Saga com intensidade, séria.

Saga olhou para a estampa da blusa de Amanda e apontou o dedo indicador, para um dos gatos. A menina acompanhou o movimento olhando para baixo.

- Gato – Ele disse apontando para um dos gatos.

- Ga…to – Amanda repetiu em grego.

- Gato – Saga repetiu apontando para si mesmo, estufando o peito e, com um sorriso convencido.

- No – Amanda disse balançando a cabeça negativamente ,fazendo Saga fingir uma cara triste fazendo beicinho, sorrindo logo em seguida.

- São gem… - Saga ia dizer apontando para os dois gatinhos, quando um estalo deu na sua cabeça. Um sorriso malvado apareceu nos seus lábios. Pegou rapidamente Amanda no colo e foi na direção do corredor.

- Vamos acordar o tio Kanon – Disse baixinho.

Colocou-a no chão e, fez um sinal para, ela espera. Abriu com cuidado a segunda porta e espiou lá para dentro, vendo Kanon esparramado na cama de casal apenas de boxer azul-marinho. Olhou de novo para Amanda sorrindo e, abriu mais a porta. A menina se aproximou. Com gestos que foram percebidos pela menina, Saga, explicou que ela devia pular em cima da cama gritando. Um sorriso, travesso apareceu nos lábios dela, e se preparou para entrar correndo. Saga a deteve, ainda, para confirmar se Kanon estava mesmo dormindo. Quando constatou que sim, fez sinal para ela prosseguir.

Amanda abriu mais o sorriso e, correu na direção da cama.

Saltou gritando em cima de Kanon que, assustado, acordou berrando também, sentando espremido na cabeceira da cama.

- SAGA, SEU FILHO DA P… - Kanon gritou, mas parou olhando para Amanda que ria muito, sentada no pé da cama. – Ei! Pensei que você já não estava mais no Santuário – Continuou serenando a expressão do rosto.

Amanda ria muito da cara de Kanon. E Saga não se aguentava de tanto rir na porta.

- Engraçado né!? – Disse rindo e estreitando os olhos, indo de joelhos na direção da menina que não parava de rir.

Quando estava perto o suficiente, Kanon, de jorlhos, agarrou Amanda a deitando na cama com cuidado e lhe cutucando com os dedos, fazendo cócegas.

- É engraçado não é!? – Dizia cutucando-a.

Amanda se retorcia, rindo e, olhando Kanon.

Saga apoiado no alpendre da porta os observava, se divertindo com a cena.

- Você esta ficando velho Kanon – Disse rindo.

- Olha quem fala – Kanon respondeu, sem tirar os olhos de Amanda, parando de cutuca-la.

Tirou com cuidado alguns fios de cabelo do pequeno rosto dela.

- Ela é realmente bonita… - Kanon falou fitando-a. – Será que é mesmo filha do Mascara…

Não completou, ouviram passos apressados vindo em direção ao quarto.

Mascara da Morte, tinha sido acordado pela serva, que falou que a menina tinha sumido. Falou para esta subir em dieção a casa de leão enquanto ele descia para casa de Gémeos.

Passou como um furacão pela porta, empurrando Saga, parando estático na frente da cama.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui?! – Perguntou ríspido, estreitando os olhos para Kanon.

- Ela me acordou… - Começou Kanon, sorrindo.

- Ela apareceu aqui enquanto eu fazia o café… - Ia dizendo Saga se recompondo um tanto irritado do empurrão.

Mas Mascara da Morte não ligou, foi para o lado da cama em que Amanda estava e arrancou de lá. Olhou Kanon de cima a baixo.

- Eu não te quero perto dela – Disse com um tom ameaçador.

- Ei! – Começou Kanon, perdendo o sorriso no rosto, indignado – Você ta pensando o que?! Você está me ofendendo Mascara da Morte – Disse se levantando.

- Pega leve, cara – Disse Saga também inconformado com a atitude do Cavaleiro de Câncer – Você acha que nós íamos fazer algum mal para menina?

Mascara da Morte virou um olhar assassino na direção de Saga.

- N-ã-o se aproxime dela – Mascara da Morte disse passando em seguida por Saga em direção a saída levando Amanda no colo.

- ESPERA AI! – Gritou Kanon, pulando da cama e correndo na direção de Mascara Morte, o alcançando no salão – Você entra aqui, me ofende e, pensa que vai ficar por isso mesmo?!

Nesse momento Mascara da Morte virou na direção do irmão de Saga.

- Calma ai! – Disse Saga chegando no local tentando acalmar a situação.

Amanda não percebia o que estavam falando, mas percebeu que algo não estava bem.

- Eu sei que você só quer o bem da menina – Começou Saga segurando o irmão que estava a ponto de saltar no pescoço de Mascara da Morte – Mas dai pensar besteira!? Ofender!? Ai não dá né…?!

- Isso tudo é ciúme, Mascara da Morte!? – Provocou Kanon – O teu problema não é o que você insinuou ali, é puro ciúmes…insegurança…

Ao ouvir aquilo, o Cavaleiro de Câncer colocou Amanda no chão.

- Como é?! – Mascara, perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- Calma! – Pediu Saga.

- Você não tem competência nem para fazer a própria filha te amar, não é!? – Kanon não ria enquanto provocava. Estava com vontade de pular no pescoço do italiano. – Vê-se na cara dela que tem medo de você…

Mascara da Morte, partiu para cima de Kanon aplicando-lhe vários socos, no estômago e na cara, enquanto o gémeo de Saga, se protegia e revidava do jeito que podia. Saga no desespero tentava apartar a briga do jeito que dava. Cairam em cima da mesa, fazendo essa partir ao meio. Saga conseguiu por minutos tirar kanon de coma de Mascara da Morte, mas este levantou e golpeou o gêmeo, fazendo-o soltar Kanon. Os dois se atracaram de novo. Quebrando tudo que estava pelo caminho, Estantes Vasos...

Amanda assustada, encolheu-se no canto da parede entre o sofá e uma mesa de canto. Tapava os ouvidos e, com as pernas juntas dobradas, escondia o rosto atrás dos joelhos.

De imediato entra Aioria junto com irmão, estavam indo para o treino, quando ouviram a gritaria. Aioria de imediato correu para ajudar Saga. Enquanto Aioros, com a confusão percorreu os olhos pelo local, encontrando Amanda escondida. Correu na direção da menina e a levou para fora.

Com alguma dificuldade, Saga e Aioria conseguiram separa a briga. Saga segurava o irmão que esbravejava de todos os jeitos, tentando se libertar, enquanto Aioria segurava Mascara da Morte que tentava se soltar, tentando ir na direção de Kanon.

- PAREM COM ISSO! – Ouviram a voz de Afrodite vindo da porta.

Os quatro viraram a atenção para o Cavaleiro de Peixes, que entrava no salão. Estava muito bravo, olhando alternadamente para os quatro. – Eu não sei o que se passa aqui, mas há uma menina lá fora, assustada…

- Amanda! – Exclamou Mascara da Morte, se soltando de Aioria que ainda o segurava e se dirigindo rápido pela saída.

Kanon também se soltou dos braços do irmão.

- O que esta acontecendo? – Perguntou Afrodite se sentando no sofá, confuso – Quem é aquela menina?

- Ao que tudo indica – Começou Saga sentando na poltrona na frente do sofá, ainda espirando com dificuldade – A menina é filha do Mascara da Morte.

- Filha?! – Afrodite se surpreendeu.

- Tenho pena da menina.

- Kanon! – Recriminou Saga

- Me contem isso direito – Pediu Afrodite.

Enquanto os três explicavam tudo que tinha visto e constatado até então para o Cavaleiro de Peixes, Mascara da Morte se encontrava abaixado diante de Amanda, que ainda estava assustada, sentada no segundo degrau da escada entre gémeos e câncer, do lado de Aioros. Estava assustada pela aparência de seu pai que tinha a boca sangrando e alguns ferimentos leves no rosto.

- Amanda… - Mascara da Morte passava as mãos desajeitadamente pelos cabelos da menina, que se encolhia com o gesto.

- Assim você assusta-a mais – Falou Aioros, recebendo um olhar fuzilador do italiano.

- Deixa que agora eu cuido do assunto – Mascara da Morte disse pegando-a no colo e levando-a em direção da sua respectiva casa.

- MASCARA DA MORTE! – Aioros gritou, mas não deteve o Cavaleiro de Câncer.

**Continua…**


	6. Chapter 6

A serva, preocupada com o desaparecimento da menina, ´tinha acabado de chegar na Casa de Cancer, quando viu Mascara da Morte, ferido no rosto entrar com Amanda no colo. Mascara da Morte colocou Amanda no chão e abaixou na frente dela com seu ar sério.

- Desculpa – Amanda sussurrou com medo.

- Eu disse que não te quero andando por ai – disse agarrando com força nos braços dela.

- Desculpa – Amanda repetiu começando a chorar.

Mascara da Morte, quando viu as lágrimas caírem dos olhos azuis da menina, soltou-a.

- Tudo bem – Disse passando a mão no cabelo dela – Tudo bem! Amanhã começa as tuas aulas de grego, você vai ter com o que se distrair. E você sua inútil – Disse virando para a serva – Leva-a lá para dentro. Ela precisa de um banho – Disse levantando.

A serva fez um sinal e, a menina correu na direção do corredor, sendo seguida pela mulher.

Mascara da Morte suspirou. Aquilo estava sendo mais difícil do que ele imaginava.

Enquanto isso, na Casa de Gémeos, Kanon estava com um saco de gelo na cara, deitado no sofá, chateado com o que acabara de acontecer.

Enquanto Saga, Afrodite, Aioria e Aioros conversavam animadamente sentados na mesa redonda, esquecendo o acontecido.

Ouviram passos apressados entrarem na casa, e em minutos viram Mascara da Morte passar apressado, saindo logo em seguida.

Kanon levantou do sofá e mirou os quatro homens que, tinham parado de conversar para ver quem passava. Os homens entreolharam-se durante alguns minutos.

- Eu quero ver, essa menina de perto – Falou Afrodite se levantando e saindo rapidamente na direção da Casa de Câncer.

- Me espera – Falou Aioros e Aioria ao mesmo tempo, seguindo Afrodite.

Kanon e Saga entreolharam-se.

- Se ele voltar, isso não vai prestar – Falou Saga.

Kanon concordou acenando positivamente com a cabeça. Mas um minuto se olhando.

- Que se dane – Falou Saga, correndo para a saída.

- EI – Gritou Kanon seguindo o irmão.

Kanon chegou com a respiração ofegante encontrando os outros cavaleiros no centro do salão principal.

- Como ela chama? – Perguntou Afrodite olhando para todos os lados.

- Amanda – Respondeu Aioros.

- AMANDA!!! – Afrodite gritou.

- Shhhhhhhhhh – Saga fez para Afrodite. – Você não consegue chamar menos atenção, não?!

- É de minha natureza chamar atenção – Afrodite respondeu com um sorriso convencido nos lábios, olhando Saga, que lhe fez uma careta.

Minutos depois, vinda do corredor apareceu a velha serva.

- O que fazem aqui? – Perguntou ríspida.

- Bem…

- Viemos ver a menina – Afrodite cortou Aioria e, se colocou na frente de todos.

- Porque ele tem que ser assim? – Aioria cochichou para Aioros, vendo este dar de ombro.

- Deixem-na em paz – Começou a mulher, ignorando o olhar furioso de Afrodite, por ela estar falando daquele jeito – O Cavaleiro de Câncer não quer vocês perto dela.

- Ele não esta aqui – Respondeu Afrodite tentando convencer a serva.

- Tania – Começou Saga, que já a conhecia dos tempos em era Mestre – Ele não vai saber…

- Se ele souber, ele vai me matar e, não é no sentido figurado – A serva explicou um tanto nervosa.

- Ele não vai saber – insistiu Saga.

Tania suspirou e, virou para se dirigir para o quarto.

- Esperem só um pouco – Disse já no meio do caminho.

Saga e Kanon entreolharam-se e, percebendo a preocupação do irmão, Saga foi para porta ver se Mascara da Morte não voltava.

Não pode deixar de prestar atenção na entrada do corredor, quando ouviu passos chegando no salão.

Afrodite entreabriu um pouco os lábios ao ver Amanda, que estava vestida com uma camisa branca e uma mini-saia xadrez vermelha e preta e, um sapatinho preto, que deixava ver a veia branca. Parecia uma boneca. Estava agarrada na cintura da serva, com os cabelos molhado, mostrando que tinha acabado de tomar banho.

Afrodite se aproximou lentamente, fazendo Amanda virar sua atenção para ele. Abaixou perante a menina e fitou os grandes olhos azuis.

- São os mesmos olhos... – Disse passando as costas do dedo indicador pela face de Amanda. – Você é mesmo bonita…

- Nós temos que ir – Disse a serva.

- Onde? – Indagou Aioros curioso

- Srta Saori, mandou uma serva aqui. Pediu para levar a menina até ela.

- Provavelmente, apenas para ver como ela esta - disse Kanon chamando a atenção de Amanda. Esta larga da cintura da serva e corre para Kanon. Sendo acompanhada pelo olhar de Afrodite.

- Ei – Kanon fez quando pegou Amanda no colo – Você está bonita, hem?! Pensei que ia ficar chateada comigo, por esta batendo no seu pai.

- A mim pareceu que você estava apanhando, Kanon – Disse Aioria, com um sorriso malvado.

- Foi impressão sua – Kanon respondeu, fitando o Cavaleiro de Leão com os olhos estreitos e, com um sorriso cínico.

Amanda não percebia nada do que eles falavam, mas gostava da companhia dos gémeos.

Afrodite olhava a cena com uma ponta de ciúmes. "Como podia, alguém conquistar outra pessoa, com tanta rapidez, como aquela menina?" Afrodite se perguntava.

Se aproximou de Kanon e, acariciou os cabelos molhados, da menina.

- Eu vou com vocês – Disse tirando Amanda do colo de Kanon, que ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando o Cavaleiro de Peixes.

- Então vamos antes que o Mascara da Morte chegue – Falou Aioros – Eu acompanho até a minha casa.

- Eu também vou – Disse Aioria.

- Tudo bem – Disse Tania caminhando para a saída – Então vamos logo.

Aioria, Aioros e Afrodite com Amanda no colo saíram acompanhando a mulher, enquanto Saga e Kanon seguiram o caminho oposto para a Casa de Gémeos.

- A menina gosta de você – Disse Saga rindo para o irmão enquanto desciam as escadas.

- É, eu sou irresistível – Kanon disse rindo e, em seguida fazendo uma careta devido a dor do machucado no lábio superior.

- Convencido, também – Saga constatou rindo da careta que o irmão fez.

Já haviam passado por todas as casas que se seguiam, sobre o olhar atento dos respectivos guardiões. Quando chegaram em peixes Afrodite colocou Amanda no chão.

Abaixou mais uma vez na frente da menina, fazendo aparecer na mão direita, uma linda, rosa branca.

Os olhos de Amanda se iluminaram, imaginando que Afrodite fosse algum magico, como aqueles que apareciam no circo, que Chiara à levava, na Itália.

- Temos que ir – Disse Tania, sem paciência.

Afrodite agarrou nas mãos da pequena e, a fez segurar a rosa, em uma parte que não tinha espinhos.

- Não vá se machucar – Disse depositando um beijo na testa de Amanda.

Tania estranhou o comportamento do Cavaleiro de Peixes, não lembrava dele assim "tão…tão "amigável"" – Pensou.

Amanda sorriu e correu na direção de Tania, que pegando na mão da menina, saiu em direção a ultima casa.

**Continua… **

* * *

**Ficou meio parado, mas prometo que para o próximo já agito alguma coisa.**

**Um feliz ano novo.**


	7. Chapter 7

Um mês já havia se passado, com Amanda quase todo dia, nas aulas de Grego no templo de Athena.

A menina, já sabia compreender e falar um pouco o Grego. Estava mais confiante e, começava a se mostrar um pouco travessa. De vez em quando fugia da velha Tanea, na hora de ir para as aulas e, se escondia nas casas dos outros Cavaleiros com a ajuda destes, que até achavam piada ao ver a aflição desnecessária da serva. Aparecia, sem o pai saber, na casa dos Gémeos, de manhã cedo, para acordar Kanon e Saga.

Mas hoje descobriu algo novo para fazer. Acordou cedo, vestiu a roupa que a serva deixou em cima da cadeira do quarto: Uma calça jean, uma blusa azul-escuro, lisa e o ténis branco. Espreitou para o corredor e, descobrindo que Mascara da Morte ainda não tinha saído.

Tania estava na cozinha ajudando a outra serva a arruar o local.

Quando ouviu a porta do quarto ao lado se abrir e, passos passarem pelo corredor, abriu a porta com cuidado e seguiu Mascara da Morte.

Mascara da Morte estava, absorto de mais em seus pensamentos para prever que Amanda o seguia. Desta for, já passando pela Casa de Áries, não cumprimentou Mu que ainda estava se preparando para ir para a arena de treinos.

Mu não estranhou Mascara da Morte passar sem lhe dizer nada, mas estranhou Amanda o seguindo.

- Onde você vai? – Perguntou para Amanda que lhe fez um sinal para não falar alto.

- Onde você vai? – Repetiu mais baixo, rindo.

- Com meu pai – Amanda respondeu.

Mu riu.

- Eu te levo.

Quase todos já estavam na arena, quando Mascara da Morte chegou, faltando apenas Mu.

Não demorou muito para o treino começar. Saga treinava com Kanon e Shaka, Miro com Kamus e Aldebaran, Aioria com Aioros e Shura e, Mascara da Morte com Afrodite.

Na arquibancada, estavam sentadas juntas, duas aspirantes a Amazonas que suspiravam por alguns dos presentes no centro da arena. Mas os olhares destas se desviaram para o outro lado da arquibancada e, Miro que, já a tempos estava tentando impressiona-las, percebeu que o "alvo" dos olhares delas era Amanda que Mu falou para sentar ali. Na mesma ora um estalo deu em sua cabeça e um enorme sorriso apareceu-lhes no lábio.

Fez um sinal para que Mu fosse se aproximar.

- O que foi Miro? – Perguntou Kamus parando de lutar com Aldebaran.

- O que é esse sorriso bobo? – Perguntou Aldebaran.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Mu, se aproximando de Miro.

- Fica aqui treinando com eles, que eu hoje vou me dar bem – Disse se afastando na direção de Amanda.

Mu olhou sem entender para Kamus, que fez uma cara de quem tem um enorme ponto de interrogação na cabeça.

- Ai Zeus – Disse Kamus, olhando Miro se sentar do lado de Amanda – Isso não é nada bom…

- Cade o Mascara da Morte? – Perguntou Aldebaran preocupado, olhando para os lados.

- Distraído treinando – Mu disse aliviado.

- Eu vou para lá distrair mais ele – Disse Aldebaran correndo na direção de Mascara da Morte, tentando lhe aplicar um golpe.

- Dois contra um, hem!? – Exclamou satisfeito Mascara da Morte.

Este passou a ser atacado por Aldebaran, que queria distrai-lo e, por Afrodite que apenas gostou da ideia.

- O que Miro esta pensando? – Pensou alto Mu.

- Não sei – Disse Kamus fitando Miro que cochichou qualquer coisa no ouvido da menina – Mas coisa boa, certeza, que não é.

Poucos minutos depois, as Amazonas se aproximaram de Miro e de Amanda.

- Nossa! Ela é muito linda – Disse uma das Amazonas. Era loira de cabelo liso comprido e pele bronzeada.

Miro nessa hora, sorriu e pegou Amanda no colo.

- Qual o nome dela? – Perguntou uma ruiva de pele morena.

- Amanda – Miro, respondeu antes que a menina pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Kamus e Mu viram a conversa ficar mais animada. As duas Amazonas rodeavam um Miro sorridente e comunicativo.

Kamus olhou Mu com a testa franzida, com duvida no olhar e, Mu retribuiu esse olhar.

Mascara da Morte, levava vários golpes vindo de todos os lados, mas um soco mal calculado de Aldebaran na face esquerda do moreno o jogou a alguns metros.

- Cuidado Aldebaran – Recriminou Afrodite.

Mascara da Morte se levantou rápido e partiu para cima de Aldebaran o derrubando no chão. Os dois começaram a rolar no chão se socando, ignorando Afrodite.

Este olhava os dois, abismado. Estava sendo ignorado e, não gostava nada disso. Foi quando virou a cara com raiva e se deparou com a imagem na arquibancada.

- Ei – Disse alto chamando a atenção dos dois que brigavam no chão, apontando para Amanda – Olha quem veio nos ver!

-NÃ… – Não deu tempo de Aldebaran, que estava em baixo de Mascara da Morte, falar alguma coisa.

Mascara da Morte virou a atenção para onde Afrodite apontava.

- Amanda?! – Franziu a testa.

Se levantou rapidamente e se dirigiu para onde estava Miro, que não tinha se dado conta de que o pai da menina vinha em sua direção.

Aldebaran levantou e deu um pedala em Afrodite.

- AU – Grunhiu o Cavaleiro de Peixes.

- Você deve ser o orgulho da sua mãe, não!? – Aldebaran disse sério.

- Por acaso até sou – Afrodite respondeu sem entender.

Aldebaran revirou os olhos.

- AMANDA! – Mascara da Morte chamou ríspido.

Amanda ao perceber a asneira que tinha feito em ir até lá, saiu do colo de Miro e foi receosa até o pai.

Kamus e os outros que estavam treinando pararam o que estavam fazendo e foram para o lado de Mascara da Morte para apartar qualquer coisa.

- O que foi que eu te disse?! – Perguntou olhando furioso para Amanda que estava no 3º degrau parada, fitando o pai.

- Você vai deixar ele falar assim com ela? – Perguntou a Amazona ruiva, levantando indignada, olhando para Miro que estava branco.

- Você vai deixar ele falar assim com a sua filha? – Perguntou a loira.

- FILHA? – Os Cavaleiros indagaram juntos, com um olhar reprovador para Miro, que não disse nada.

- Sim, é filha dele – a loira disse para os Cavaleiros apontado para Miro.

Mascara da Morte estreitou os olhos ao perceber as intenções de Miro.

- Você estava usando minha filha para pegar mulher?!

Miro arregalou os olhos e colocou, discretamente, o dedo indicador na frente da boca, rezando para que as Amazonas não percebessem o que o Cavaleiro de Câncer dizia.

Kamus baixou a cabeça com uma mão na frente dos olhos, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Como é? – A ruiva olhou para Miro, estreitando os olhos.

- Bem…

- E você não disse nada Amanda? – Shaka perguntou para a menina, que balançou a cabeça negativamente de cabeça baixa ao perceber o olhar de Mascara da Morte.

- O que ele te prometeu? – Perguntou Saga rindo.

- Sorvete de chocolate – Amanda respondeu vermelha.

- Sua vendida!!! – Mascara da Morte exclamou surpreendido.

- Puxou o pai – Shura cochichou, rindo, para Aioria, que deu uma pequena risada.

- Shhhhhhhhh – Aioros fez olhando para os dois.

- Eu não acredito!? – A loira disse dando um tapa na cara de Miro – E eu já estava com pena de você, pela sua mulher ter te abandonado sozinho para criar a menina. Você é muito sem vergonha.

- Vamos embora – Disse a ruiva puxando a amiga pelo braço para fora dali.

- Eu não acredito – Disse Mu, descrente no que via, balançando a cabça negativaente, olhando o Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

Os outros, tirando Shaka e Mascara da Morte, riam muito da cena. Miro, não reagia, baixou a cabeça, com uma mão sobre o local que tinha levado o tapa e, suspirou desanimado.

- Chega de palhaçada – Mascara da Morte disse, puxando Amanda pelo braço, sindo em direção a Casa de Câncer.

Shaka preocupado, foi atrás de Mascara da Morte.

- Você é pior do que criança, sabia?! – Kamus falou para Miro, que lhe olhou feio quando ouviu o comentário do amigo.

- Será que ela vai ficar bem? – Kanon perguntou vendo Mascara da Morte e Amanda ao longe.

- Espero que sim – Disse Aioros olhando na mesma direção.

**Continua…**


	8. Chapter 8

Chegaram na Casa de Câncer, com Shaka sempre no encalço, tentando acalmar, inutilmente, Mascara da Morte.

- Não adianta Shaka! – Disse olhando para o Cavaleiro de Virgem, ainda segurando no braço de Amanda, que estava assustada – Ela vai ter que aprender a me obedecer.

- Calma – Shaka pediu – Deixa ela.

- Sr. – Tania entrava preocupada na sala principal – Eu…

- Você é uma inútil, já percebemos – Mascara da Morte cortou, virando sua atenção para a serva que agora estreitava os olhos. Já estava cansada das malcriações do Cavaleiro de Câncer, nem saga quando estava com sua face má conseguia ser tão irritante.

- Nem cuidar de uma criança você serve – Mascara da Morte continuou.

- Então o Sr. pode cuidar melhor dela do que eu – A serva respondeu sem pensar, caminhando apressadamente para a saída, sem dar tempo de um Mascara da Morte boquiaberto, falar.

- Você acredita nisso!? – O Cavaleiro de Câncer disse olhando com os olhos arregalados para Shaka, que tinha um sorriso sem graça nos lábios. – Vá para seu quarto e, não saia de lá até eu falar – Mascara da Morte disse olhando sério para Amanda que lhe obedeceu rapidamente.

- Você tem que se controlar Mascara da Morte – Disse Shaka – A menina não fez nada de mais.

Mascara da Morte sentou pesadamente em um sofá vermelho sangue que estava encostado na parede. Do lado um sofá de dois lugares e, do outro duas poltronas, da mesma cor, formavam um "u". Uma mesa baixa de madeira escura, estava no centro.

- Eu já me decidi – Mascara da Morte disse olhando para o chão.

- O que? – Perguntou Shaka sem esconder sua curiosidade.

- Eu já marquei para fala com Athena – Mascara da Morte começou. Shaka sentou calmamente na poltrona olhando para o italiano – Eu vou manda-la para o orfanato.

- O que?! – Shaka perguntou novamente incrédulo.

- Eu não posso…

- Você trouxe ela para cá, fez ela se acostumar com você!? – Shaka começou com um tom indignado – E agora quer leva-la para um orfanato como se nada fosse. Você é o pai dela…

- Eu não a quero – Mascara da Morte falou alto.

- Fala baixo! Ela pode te ouvir.

- Eu não a quero. Eu não posso cuidar dela…

- Porque? Ela é sua filha, é suposto você ama-la…

- Mas eu não a amo – Mascara da Morte alterou de novo a voz.

Shaka se surpreendeu com o que acabara de ouvir.

- Eu não acredito…Apenas penso que ela te faz lembrar algo que você quer a todo custo esquecer.

- Vamos parar com essa conversa.

- Mascara…

- Vá embora! Eu já decidi.

- Pense bem…

- Shaka – Falou em tom de aviso.

Shaka suspirou e em seguida saiu desanimado.

Amanda não havia fechado a porta. Ouvira tudo que o pai tinha falado. Estava sentada no chão chorando. Quando Mascara da Morte chegou na Itália iria finalmente ser feliz, sem a avó que tanto a odiava...mas agora desejava nunca ter saido da casa de onde nascera.

Na sala, Mascara da Morte pensava que era o melhor a ser feito. Amanda representava tudo o que tinha corrido mal no seu passado. Lembrava-lhe a todo instante de Anna. Sim, era o melhor a ser feito. Talvez Shion tivesse razão, ela era bonita, logo iam arrumar uma boa família para cuidar ela.

Levantou já convencido do que devia ser feito e, foi para cozinha beber agua. Estava cansado o treino com Afrodite e com Aldebaran tinha lhe deixado muido. Desta forma pegou o copo de agua e bebeu um gole deixando em seguida o copo ainda cheio em cima da pia e foi para sala se jogado, deitado, no sofá que estava anteriormente, pegando no sono.

Shaka foi para a Casa de Virgem desapontado com a atitude do Cavaleiro de Câncer. Tinha que pensar em algo para faze-lo mudar de ideia. Amanda jamais seria feliz sem a presença de Mascara da Morte e sem os restantes Cavaleiros, que já estavam apegados a ela. De forma que sem o Cavaleiro de Câncer saber, marcou uma reunião com os restantes cavaleiros de ouro.

Já era noite quando Mascara da Morte,acordou, lembrou e achondo estranho Amanda estar tão quieta. Ela não era bagunceira, mas sempre ouvia ela correr pela casa ou brincar no quarto.

Levantou e foi para o quarto da filha. Abriu de vagar a porta, seus olhos percorreram rapidamente o local. Na parede a sua frente tinha uma janela, na direita encostado na parede lateral estava um grande armário embutido e, no canto entre essa parede e a parede da porta estava uma poltrona negra de couro. Do lado esquerdo encostado na parede lateral estava a cama de solteiro de Amanda e no pé desta quase grudado na cama a porta do banheiro. Parou o olhar na cama.

Amanda estava deitada, coberta até o pescoço. Mascara da Morte se aproximou lentamente, vendo a menina tremer um pouco e o rosto suado.

- Amanda – Mascara da Morte chamou sentando na beira da cama.

Amanda abriu um pouco os olhos.

- Você não sente frio? – Amanda perguntou baixinho.

Mascara da Morte franziu a testa colocando uma mão na testa da menina. Estava realmente quente.

- Droga! – Pensou alto – onde esta aquela inútil quando preciso dela.

Amanda começava a tremer mais e, Mascara da Morte começou a ficar preocupado.

Na Casa de Virgem se encontravam os restantes Cavaleiros de Ouro que já tinham ouvido o que Shaka tinha para falar.

- Não acredito que o Mascara da Morte vá fazer isso – Afrodite disse.

- Eu não duvidava nada – Kanon respondeu.

- Não podemos deixar isso acontecer. – Donhko se manifestou.

- Aaaaaaa...mas ele não vai fazer isso - Afrodite disse determinado.

Aioros ia para dizer algo, quando sentiu o cosmo de Mascara da Morte lhe chamando. Discretamente puxou Donhko e saiu em direção da Casa de Câncer.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Donhko ainda sendo arrastado por Aioros, no meio da escada.

- Mascara da Morte chamou. Algo esta acontecendo com a Amanda.

Ouvindo isso, Donhko começou a correr ao lado do amigo, descendo rapidamente as escadas.

Não demoraram muito para chegar na Casa de Câncer.

- MASCARA DA MORTE!!! – Aioros chamou do Salão principal.

- AQUI – ouviram de dentro do corredor – NO QUARTO.

Aioros entrou primeiro.

- O que houve? – Aioros perguntou olhando para Amanda.

- Não sei – Mascara da Morte respondeu – Quando cheguei ela estava assim. Mas ta piorando.

Donhko se aproximou da cama e colocou a mão na testa de Amanda que tremia descontroladamente.

Assustou-se.

- O que? – Mascara da Morte perguntou.

- Ela está fervendo – Donhko disse não escondendo a preocupação.

Aioros correu para o banheiro e abriu a torneira da banheira.

Donhko começou a despir Amanda.

- Ei… - Mascara da Morte ia começar.

- Eu já cuidei de uma menina, Mascara da Morte – Donhko olhou furioso para o italiano.

Donhko terminou de despir Amanda, a pegou no colo e correu para o banheiro. Sentia Amanda tremendo e com a pele muito quente.

- Pronto – Aioros disse fechando a torneira e se levantando.

Donhko, com cuidado, colocou Amanda na água rasa, dentro da banheira. Esta ao sentir a pele tocar na agua, que lhe parecia insuportavelmente gelada, grunhiu e começou a chorar, chamando por Mascara da Morte. Este fez menção de se aproximar, mas foi barrado por Aioros. Donhko segurava Amanda para ela não sair da agua, lhe molhando aos poucos.

- Tem que ser… – Disse Aioros, olhando nos olhos de Mascara da Morte, este relutou um pouco mas convenceu-se.

Quando percebeu que Mascara da Morte não faria nada, Aioros caminhou para a saida.

- Onde você vai? – Mascara da Morte perguntou.

- Vou ver se encontro remédio para ela. – Disse saindo do quarto.

Ao chegar na sala, Aioros encontrou com Saga, Kanon, Aldebaran e Mu, que estavam de passagem.

- Aioros? Porque foi embora sem dizer nada? – Perguntou Aldebaran.

- Amanda esta doente.

- Doente?! – Saga indagou preocupado – Onde ela está?

- No quarto, Donhko esta cuidando dela.

- O que ela tem? - Perguntou Mu vendo Saga e Kanon entrarem pelo corredor apressados.

- Febre...muito alta.

- Hmmm…vem comigo, sou capas de ter um remédio na casa de Áries. Kiki também tinha muita febre quando era menor...

Dito isso Mu, Aioros e Aldebaran saíram em direção a casa de Áries.

_**Continua…**_


	9. Chapter 9

Saga e Kanon entraram pelo quarto, quase brigando para ver quem passava primeiro pela porta, encontrando Donhko terminando de vestir um pijama rosa, fofinho, em Amanda.

- O que houve? – Kanon perguntou, empurrando o irmão, que tinha conseguido passar primeiro.

- Ela está com febre – Donhko responde – A febre baixou um pouco, mas é provável que volte a subir.

- Aioros foi buscar um remédio – Disse Mascara da Morte, olhando feio para Kanon que se aproximou da cama onde Amanda foi colocada pelo Cavaleiro de Libra.

Kanon passou a mão no rosto da criança, fazendo Mascara da Morte estreitar os olhos.

- Ela está bem quente – Kanon disse.

- Droga – Donhko disse se aproximando e, pondo a mão na testa de Amanda. – Esta voltando a subir.

Mascara da Morte, sem que os outros percebessem começou a ficar agitado...preocupado.

- Se continuar a subir vou ter que voltar a coloca-la na agua – Donhko constatou olhando Amanda estremecer mais do que antes.

Mascara da Morte, mantinha-se afastado, olhando para Amanda, mas desviou o olhar ao perceber Aioros e Mu entrarem pela porta.

Mu, com um pequeno frasco marron, em uma mão e, um copo de agua na outra, se aproximou da cama. Donhko e Kanon lhe deram passagem e, Mu sentou na beira da cama derrubando algumas gotas do frasco, dentro do copo de água.

Com cuidado passou a mão atrás da cabeça de Amanda, que estava sonolenta, a levantando um pouco.

- Amanda – Mu chamou baixinho, fazendo-a abrir os olhos – Toma isso. - Disse levando o copo a boca da menina.

Amanda, virou um pouco a cara, resmungando um pouco do cheiro, mas Mu insistiu e ela acabou por obedecer. Engasgou um pouco, mas bebeu o suficiente. Mu ajudou-a a deitar novamente.

- Esse remédio vai ajudar a febre a descer – Mu disse com tom técnico, olhando para Mascara da Morte. – Agora é esperar. - Passou a mão na cabeça de Amanda que voltou a fechar os olhos.

Levantou, deu boa noite a todos e, saiu calmamente.

- Eu também vou – Donhko disse para Mascara da Morte – Qualquer coisa…

- É só chamar – Aioros completou saindo atrás de Donhko.

Saga também deu boa noite e saiu do quarto, mas não antes de chegar perto da cama e passar a mão pelos cabelos de Amanda.

- Mascara da Morte… - Ia dizer Kanon.

- Não preciso de nada – Mascara da Morte cortou sem olhar para Kanon.

Kanon suspirou desconsolado. Desde a briga na Casa de Gémeos, o Cavaleiro de Câncer nem se quer lhe olhava na cara. Mas não estava disposto a abdicar de estar perto de Amanda. De mansinho aquela menina conquistou lugar no seu coração.

- Qualquer coisa chame – Kanon disse saindo.

Mascara da Morte ficou um tempo parado de pé, olhando Amanda que dormia. De vez em quando a via estremecer.

Kanon chegou na Casa de Gémeos com uma cara muito preocupada.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Saga que tinha chegado minutos antes.

- Você acha que é sensato deixar Amanda sozinha com…

- Ele é o pai dela – Saga disse fingindo tranquilidade – Ele saberá o que fazer.

Não queria deixar Kanon mais nervoso mas, também estava na dúvida sobre o que podia acontecer se Amanda piorasse.

Donhko e Aioros sem dizer nada um para o outro, também já estavam pensando em passar a noite atentos para qualquer coisa

Mascara da Morte se aproximou da cama e, abaixou, olhando Amanda. De repente descobriu Amanda bruscamente e a pegou sem jeito no colo, ouvindo o resmungo choroso desta, que para alem da febre também tinha dor pelo corpo.

- Shhhh! Ok, isso já vai passar. – Mascara da Morte disse para Amanda a levando para o quarto ao lado.

Entrou no quarto e, se dirigiu para a cama bem a sua frente, pelo lado esquerdo. Segurando Amanda, apenas com um braço, apoiando a cabeça dela em seu ombro, ajeito com a mão livre a coberta. Colocou Amanda na cama e, cobriu-a. Amanda se aconchegou e voltou ao sono pesado. Vendo que ela já estava dormindo, Mascara da Morte foi para o banheiro, cuja entrada era do outro lado do quarto, e tomou um banho frio.

Vestiu uma calça de pijama cinza e foi para cama deitando do lado de Amanda. Suspirou pesadamente olhando a menina dormir. Em seguida colocou a cabeça no travesseiro e pouco a pouco foi pegando no sono.

_Estava em pé diante de uma campa, atrás de si havia um arvore enorme que deixava cair as folhas de mansinho e, em toda a sua volta um vasto campo imperava, com flores rasteiras de cores amarelas, brancas e roxas. _

_Não havia nada escrito na lápide de pedra escura, mas, estranhamente, sabia que era de Anna. Tinha um ramo de rosas vermelhas na mão direita, na qual os espinhos encravavam em sua carne, fazendo sangue pingar no chão. Sentia dor por isso, fazendo uma tentativa de solta-las sem conseguir êxito, frustrando-se._

_Ficou ali parado olhando para a lápide vazia, durante algum tempo, até que algo lhe tomava o peito, não sabia o que era, mas sabia que era um sentimento mal. _

_Foi neste momento que a dor na mão aumentou. Olhou para baixo e viu uma poça enorme de sangue se formar em volta de si._

_Assustou-se e voltando a olhar a lápide via a foto daquela que amara tanto, mesmo depois de ter ido embora._

_- ALGUM DIA VOCÊ SE ARREPENDEU! – Gritava para o campo aberto que o circundava._

Acordou, sentando rapidamente na cama. Olhou para a mão com certa impressão. Não podia dizer que tinha dor. Abriu e fechou-a algumas vezes.

Esse sonho o perturbava desde a chegada ao Santuário com Amanda.

"Eu não posso ficar com você" – pensou virando o olhar para a menina que se virava para o outro lado.

Colocou a mão na testa da menina e percebeu que a febre tinha abaixado. Ficou aliviado.

Parecia que um peso tinha saído de cima de seus ombros.

Voltou a deitar e com alguma dificuldade voltou a dormir.

Quando acordou, olhou para o lado e não viu Amanda. Levantou rapidamente e foi para a sala encontrando-a sentada no colo de Shura, que sabendo que a menina esteve doente tinha vindo vê-la encontrando-a sentada no sofá olhando para o nada. Shura parecia tentar animar Amanda.

Parado na porta do corredor fitou a cena. Shura olhou para Mascara da Morte.

- Ela estava sozinha aqui na sala – Disse com receio que Mascara da Morte fizesse alguma cena.

- Ela ainda está com febre? – Mascara da Morte perguntou ainda parado na porta do corredor.

- Não. Esta apenas triste…

Ouviram passos apressados entrarem para a sala.

- Bom dia – Disse Kiki.

- Bom dia – Shura respondeu.

- Eu vou ver Athena – Kiki disse. – Quer vir Amanda?

Amanda voltou uns olhos pidões para Mascara da Morte.

- Vai se vestir – Mascara da Morte respondeu, espantando Shura e Kiki – Eu prefiro que vá, em vez de ficar aqui sozinha.

Amanda se animou. Passou correndo pelo pai.

- Ela está triste com você – Shura disse para Mascara da Morte.

- É melhor assim! – Mascara da Morte disse com um jeito indiferente – Hoje vou falar com Athena. Por isso vou com vocês. – Completou olhando para Kiki.

- Você… - Shura não completou vendo o olhar sério de Mascara da Morte.

Shura levantou ainda olhando para Mascara da Morte que, seguiu para dentro do corredor. Passou por Kiki e seguiu para a arena de treinos. Kiki sentou no sofá a espera dos dois.

Minutos depois Amanda voltou na companhia do pai e, os três foram para a última casa.

Chegando a porta da ultima casa, encontraram Saori que os esperava ao lado do Mestre. Esta introduziu-os no grande salão e, os conduziu até uma grande sala com uma mesa enorme com vários acentos rodeando esta. Vários tipos de comida estavam em cima da mesa.

Os olhos de Amanda e de Kiki se iluminaram ao ver tanta comida.

- Vamos comer primeiro – O Mestre falou – Depois Kiki pode ir brincar no jardim com Amanda enquanto Mascara da Morte fala com Athena.

Todos assentiram e assim foi feito.

Amanda e Kiki foram para o jardim brincar enquanto Athena conduzia Mascara da Morte para um escritório do outro lado de onde estavam.

Ao passar pela porta, Athena se dirigiu para trás de uma enorme mesa de madeira clara e sentou em uma cadeira acolchoada de tecido branco e detalhes em dourados. Fez um sinal para Mascara da Morte sentar em uma das duas cadeiras do outro lado da mesa.

Mascara da Morte sentou um bocado sem jeito. Nunca tinha imaginado estar em uma sala sozinho com Athena, como se essa fosse uma reunião com uma advogada ou assistente social.

- Suponho que o assunto seja a Amanda – Athena começou. No fundo e, com grande pesar, até sabia do que se tratava, mas queria ouvir isso da boca de Mascara da Morte.

- Eu quero entrega-la ao orfanato – Mascara da Morte disse, com receio, se lembrando da reação de Saori quando chegou no Santuário com a menina e, expôs essa vontade.

Athena ficou um tempo olhando para Mascara da Morte, fazendo ele se sentir ainda mais inconfortável. O silêncio que se formou era incómodo.

- Ok – Athena finalmente se pronunciou – Eu irei mandar uma pessoa do orfanato vir ver a menina e trazer a papelada para você assinar e, assim que isso for feito ela ira para o orfanato. – Concluindo fez um sinal em direção a porta.

Mascara da Morte fez uma breve reverência e saiu.

Quando saiu do grande salão, pela porta principal, encontrou Amanda sentada no primeiro degrau, dos três únicos, que antecedia a Casa, com uma flor pequena roxa na mão.

- Onde esta o Kiki ?– Mascara da Morte perguntou olhando para os lados.

- Mu chamou-o logo quando saímos – Amanda disse.

- O que é essa flor?

- Um homem me deu – Amanda disse olhando a flor.

- Um homem? – Perguntou olhando para a flor, sem entender. Era estranha, com pétalas lindamente roxas, parecendo uma rosa em miniatura. Já tinha visto iguais, mas não lembrava onde. – Que homem?

- Ele disse que podia me levar para ver minha mãe. – Amanda disse com um brilho nos olhos.

Mascara da Morte pasmou.

- Ninguém pode te levar para vê-la – Disse com a testa franzida.

Amanda baixou o olhar.

- Ele vestia uma casca…

- Armadura! – Mascara da Morte corrigiu.

- Armadura – Amanda repetiu encabulada – Igual a sua.

- Igual a minha…?

- Mas era preta – Amanda completou vendo a preocupação de Mascara da Morte olhando para todos os lados. – Ele disse que era seu amigo.

Mascara da Morte olhou para Amanda franzindo mais a testa.

- Meu amigo? – Balançou, de leve, negativamente a cabeça. Não estava gostando nada disso. Não conseguia lembrar de ninguém que vestisse armadura negra no Santuário. Ainda mais falando que era seu amigo… "Estranho" – pensou olhando a flor e tentando inutilmente lembrar onde já tinha visto iguais aquela.

- Vamos. – Mascara da Morte disse, pegando no braço de Amanda, descendo a escada ainda olhando para os lados.

**_Continua..._**


	10. Chapter 10

Aioros, desde a reunião na Casa de Virgem, pensava em como fazer Mascara da Morte mudar de ideia, quanto a deixar Amanda no orfanato.

"Será que aquele estúpido não percebe que a menina ama ele?!" – Se perguntava.

Estava diante das pesadas portas do Salão do Mestre pronto para entrar.

Mais de um mês se passou e ninguém deu ideia nenhuma, precisava falar com Athena, talvez ela conseguisse fazer o italiano tirar aquela ideia absurda da cabeça.

- Vocês partem amanhã – Ouviu Saori dizer.

Entrou na sala e viu Saga, Kanon, Shaka e Afrodite reverenciando Athena e se preparando para sair.

- Aioros – Athena chamou, vendo Aioros cumprimentar os amigos enquanto passavam por ele, saindo da sala – Quer algo?

- Sim, Athena – Aioros respondeu, reverenciando a Deusa. – Eles vão para alguma missão?

- Á sim, mas só partem amanhã.

- Eu vim falar sobre Mascara da Morte e…

- Amanda – Athena completou.

- Sim. Penso que se a Senhorita falasse com ele…

- Não posso falar mais nada – Athena disse com um ar descontente – Eu já fiz tudo o que estava ao meu alcance. Eu não posso obriga-lo a ficar com a menina. O máximo que posso fazer, agora, é arrumar uma boa família para ela.

- Ela não pode ir embora – Disse Aioros inconformado.

- Ele é o pai dela – Athena começou – Não posso fazer mais nada. E você também não pode. Tenho uma missão para você fora da Grécia.

- Mas Athena…

- Não discuta Aioros. Eu prometo que Amanda ficara bem.

Aioros não insistiu. Contrariado consentiu, pronto para ouvir qual seria sua missão.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A televisão ligada, transmitia futebol: Juve Vs Milan.

Nada que interessasse, para os homens ali sentados no sofá da sala, visto que um era espanhol, outro brasileiro e Mascara da Morte que era da Sicília, mas torcia para que o time do norte perdesse.

- Mas italiano é violento, hem?! – Shura comentou, quando houve uma falta e, logo começou uma confusão no campo entre os jogadores. Mascara da Morte riu com o comentário do espanhol, sem tirar os olhos da televisão.

- Europeu não sabe jogar futebol – Comentou Aldebaran, olhando a cena violenta na TV, fazendo com que os outros dois lhe virassem um olhar assassino – Tudo perna de pau…

- Olha aqui, eu vou mostrar a agressividade dos italianos te partindo a cara, brasileiro – Mascara da Morte disse se levantando, mas Shura o segurou. Aldebaran não levantou, fitava Mascara da Morte tentando se libertar dos braços de Shura.

- Não liga para ele – Shura disse também tentando ignorar o comentário do Cavaleiro de Touro, fazendo o italiano sentar de novo.

- Mas uma coisa é inegável, que vocês italianos têm. – Aldebaran disse com um sorriso matreiro.

- O que? – Shura perguntou, voltando a se sentar.

- As mulheres mais belas da Europa – Disse virando o olhar para a porta do corredor – Como essa coisa linda! Vem cá!? – Disse, estendendo a mão para Amanda que lhes espiava da porta.

Amanda deu um largo sorriso e, correu em direção a Aldebaran, que lhe colocou no colo.

- Italianona – Shura disse com tom de brincadeira, beliscando de leve a perna esquerda de Amanda, que as encolhia sorrindo para o espanhol.

Mascara da Morte olhava para a TV, fingindo não se importar com o que se passava a sua volta, mas atento aos movimentos do seu lado.

Uma semana tinha passado desde que falara para Athena que queria entregar Amanda para o orfanato e, nada da tal pessoa do orfanato aparecer com a papelada. Sentia cada dia mais incómodo. As refeições eram passadas com ela, com aquele sorriso e jeito meigo, como Anna. Cada vez que chegava tarde, dizia a si mesmo que passaria sem se deter pela porta do quarto dela, mas toda noite se traia, abrindo a porta de vagar e, indo perto da cama para ver se ela estava bem, muitas vezes lhe afagando os cabelos e, saindo sem fazer barulho para não acorda-la. Quando chegava em seu quarto se recriminava por ter ido ate lá prometendo não voltar a faze-lo. Mas na noite seguinte, lá estava ele abrindo a porta do quarto de Amanda.

Olhou de canto de olho para Aldebaran, que começava a contar que no futebol o melhor era o Brasil e sobre como Pelé era o rei, quando Shura levantou e agarrou Amanda a tirando do colo do Cavaleiro de Touro.

- Para de encher a cabeça da criança com as suas abobrinhas, Aldebaran! – Shura disse para um Cavaleiro de Touro, frustrando-o com a interrupção.

- Que abobrinha o que?! – Disse se levantando indignado – E era eu que estava falando com a Amanda – Disse tentando pegar Amanda no colo. Esta ria sem parar, enquanto os dois Cavaleiros, discutiam, puxando-a, um de um lado e outro de outro.

- DA PARA PARAR?! – Mascara da Morte gritou assustando os três – Eu quero assistir futebol em paz e, vocês dois parecem mais criança do que ela – disse já de pé.

Aldebaran, mostrando-se ofendido:

- Seu pai é muito chato, sabia!? – Disse para Amanda que arqueou as sobrancelhas e arregalou os olhos. – Fica ai vendo os teus jogadores de perna de pau – Disse para Mascara da Morte, já na porta de saída.

- Você ta muito stressado, Mascara da Morte – Constatou Shura, ainda com Amanda no colo.

- O maldito homem do orfanato que não vem… – Mascara da Morte respondeu, voltando a sentar olhando para as imagens na TV, não percebendo assim a careta recriminatória que Shura fez.

Amanda ficou com o semblante triste e, baixou o olhar.

- Amanda – Shura chamou a atenção da menina, percebendo a tristeza da menina – Vamos dar uma volta?

A menina apenas lançou um sorriso triste na direção do Cavaleiro de Capricórnio.

Shura não esperou a resposta, saiu pela porta, que dava para a escadaria entre Gémeos e Câncer, acompanhado pelo olhar de Mascara da Morte.

Logo depois Mascara da Morte viu passar Saga e Kanon. Lhe deram um "oi" com um aceno de mão e saíram rapidamente.

- SHURA! – Saga chamou no meio da escada, quando viu o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio na porta de entrada da Casa de Gémeos.

Shura virou de imediato e, Amanda deu um largo sorriso ao ver Kanon se aproximar. Fez um gesto para Shura a colocar no chão e assim que se viu livre do braço de Shura, correu para os braços de Kanon.

- Onde você vai? – Kanon perguntou se abaixando diante da menina.

- Vamos ver o Mu – Shura respondeu se aproximando. – Vamos ver se o Kiki esta lá.

- Vamos tio Kanon? – Amanda pediu com os olhos brilhando.

- Não podemos – Saga disse olhando para Amanda.

- Porque? – Shura perguntou estranhando.

- Temos uma missão, partimos amanhã. – Kanon disse olhando Shura.

- E quando voltam? – Shura perguntou.

- Acho que daqui uma semana – Kanon respondeu.

- Shaka e Afrodite também vão – Saga completou.

Quando Kanon virou o olhar para Amanda, esta estava começando a chorar.

- Ei! O que foi? – Perguntou colocando as mãos no rosto dela.

- Quando você voltar já não vou estar mais aqui – Amanda disse chorando – Não vou mais te ver…

Kanon no mesmo momento abraçou-a forte.

"Raios partam, Mascara da Morte" – Saga pensou, vendo a cena e balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Ele…? – Saga ia falar, mas não precisou completar, pois Shura balançou logo a cabeça, negativamente.

- Eu prometo que não vamos deixar de nos ver – Kanon disse baixinho, fazendo Amanda se afastar um pouco para lhe olhar nos olhos – Eu prometo…

- É melhor irmos, antes que seu pai venha atrás de você – Shura disse.

Amanda deu um beijo no rosto de Kanon e um aceno para Saga e seguiu com Shura.

Os irmãos se entreolharam, mas não disseram mais nada a respeito, seguindo para a Casa de Gémeos.

Depois de alguns minutos, Shura chegou com Amanda na casa de Áries, encontrando Mu ensinando uma das técnicas de consertar armadura para Kiki.

- Oi Mu – Shura falou, chamando a atenção dos dois presentes. – Kiki, porque não leva Amanda para brincar? – Perguntou, fazendo mímica atrás desta, explicando que ela estava chateada.

Kiki, percebendo, pegou na mão da menina e a levou lá para fora.

- Mascara da Morte ainda não desistiu? – Mu perguntou vendo Kiki e Amanda saindo da sala.

- Não. E ainda por cima, não faz a mínima questão de esconder de Amanda. – Shura respondeu balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Eu n… - Ia dizer, quando estreitou os olhos e olhou para Mu.

- Sentiu? – Mu perguntou.

Shura afirmou.

Minutos depois ouviram alguém correr na entrada da primeira casa.

- AMANDASUMIU!!! – Kiki gritou, rápido e, ofegante.

- Que? – Mu e Shura perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Amanda sumiu – Kiki repetiu, recuperando o fôlego, parando em frente aos dois.

- COMO SUMIU?! – Shura perguntou aflito.

- Nós estávamos brincando lá fora – Kiki começou mostrando aflição – Foi quando ela passou atrás de um pilar e puf, já não estava mais lá.

- COMO ELA PASSA… - Shura mostrava excessiva aflição – NÃO É POSSIVEL!!! Como eu vou explicar para o Mascara da Morte, Mu? – Disse olhando para o Cavaleiro de Áries que conseguia estar mais branco do que o habitual.

Mu, balançou a cabeça negativamente e, ergueu os ombros.

- Nós temos que ir falar com o Mascara da Morte, e procura-la! – Disse. – Aquele cosmo que sentimos…

Shura estreitou os olhos e sem esperar a reação de Mu ou de Kiki correu para a escada que levava até a Casa de Touro rumo a Casa de Câncer, seguido de Mu.

**_Continua..._**


	11. Chapter 11

Mascara da Morte estava na cozinha quando ouviu passos apressados entrando na Sala da Casa de Câncer. Foi em direção da sala, encontrando Shura e Mu sem fôlego.

- O que houve? – Perguntou olhando para os lados a procura da filha.

- Amanda sumiu – Mu deu a noticia a queima-roupa.

- Que? – Mascara da Morte perguntou incrédulo.

- Eu não sei como aconteceu, mas ela desapareceu, Mascara…

- COMO DESAPARECEU?! – Mascara Da Morte cortou Shura o segurando pela gola da camisa branca – Seu irresponsável!!! – Disse entre dentes.

- Calma – Pedia Mu tentando fazer Mascara da Morte soltar Shura, que estava pálido.

- Ela es…tava brincando com o Kiki e de repente, sumiu. – Disse com a voz forçada, enquanto era segurado pelo colarinho, pelo Cavaleiro de Câncer.

- COMO ISSO FOI ACONTECER – Mascara da Morte, soltou Shura e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, descontrolado.

- NÃO SEI!!! – Shura gritou desesperado olhando a agonia do italiano.

- Se alguma coisa acontecer com ela – O Cavaleiro de Câncer apontava o dedo indicador na cara do espanhol – Você vai pagar caro.

- Vamos encontra-la – Mu disse tentando acalmar Mascara da Morte, mas não conseguindo esconder que também estava preocupado.

Mascara da Morte sentou pesadamente na poltrona, apoiando os cotovelos na perna e segurando a cabeça com as mãos, tentando pensar em algum lugar que ela possa ter gostado no Santuário.

- Talvez ela tenha ido passear e não avisou, criança é assim…

- Diz para ele – Disse Mu para Shura.

- Porque eu? – Shura perguntou.

- O que? – Mascara da Morte perguntou levantando a cabeça, olhando uma hora para Mu outra para Shura.

- Diz você – Shura disse para Mu, ignorando o italiano

- Você é que levou…

- O QUE? – Mascara da Morte gritou se levantando da poltrona, indignado por estar sendo ignorado e, por estar suspeitando que fosse algo realmente grave.

- Nós sentimos um cosmo, antes do desaparecimento dela – Mu disse.

- Que cosmo? – Mascara da Morte perguntou suspeito, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Temos que chamar os outros e procurarmos – Mu disse ignorando mais uma vez a pergunta do Cavaleiro de Câncer.

Através do cosmo chamou os outros cavaleiros que se surpreenderam com a notícia e correram para Casa de Câncer.

Se dividiram e três grupos e saíram para procurar. O sol já estava quase se pondo quando, aos poucos todos se reuniram na sala da Casa de Câncer.

- Nada? – Kanon perguntou para Mu, Aldebaran e Shaka que eram os últimos a chegarem.

- Nada – Shaka respondeu.

- Como isso foi acontecer?! – Kanon perguntou indignado, mostrando a clara preocupação caindo pesadamente no sofá.

- Foi culpa desse incompetente – Mascara da Morte apontava acusadoramente para Shura, que arregalou os olhos e mostrou uma clara irritação com o Cavaleiro de Câncer.

- Olha aqui – Começou levantando a voz – Para quem esta prestes a entrega-la nas mãos de qualquer um, você não devia estar tão preocupado.

- Shura!!! – Shaka recriminou.

- Cale a boca!!! – Mascara da Morte ordenou, estreitando os olhos e caminhando na direção do Cavaleiro de Capricórnio empurrando Saga que estava no caminho. – Foi por sua culpa ela ter desaparecido. Você não devia ter saído com ela.

- A é!? E quem garante que ela não fugiu?! – Shura falou, alterado, sem sair do lugar vendo o italiano se aproximar perigosamente. – Ela deve estar com raiva de você, por…

Não completou. Mascara da Morte pulou em cima de Shura como um leão sobre a presa. Começaram a se socar, rolando pelo chão. Demorou menos de um minuto para que começasse um barulheira infernal, com Donhko, Mu, Shaka e Aldebaran tentando desgrudar os dois que se batiam violentamente, enquanto Saga e os outros apenas apreciavam a luta, torcendo para que Shura batesse com força no italiano.

Alguns minutos depois, com um certa dificuldade, os dois briguentos estavam separados, ainda tentando se libertar dos braços dos companheiros para voltarem a se socar.

- CHEGA!!! – Afrodite resolveu se manifestar – Enquanto vocês brigam Amanda pode estar correndo perigo.

- Temos que voltar a procura-la já – Donhko disse exaltado e fazendo com que os outros também ficassem agitados. Shura se soltou dos braços de Shaka e Mu enquanto o Cavaleiro de Câncer se soltou dos braços de Aldebaran

- Mu, Aldebaran, Shura e Aioria vão para a zona de treinos, Kanon, Saga, Shaka e Aioria para zona leste do Santuário, Eu, Afrodite e Mascara da Morte vamos para o bosque na lateral do 13º templo. – Continuou Donhko. – Ela não pode ter desaparecido assim…

- Onde esta Aioros? – Kanon perguntou.

- Foi para uma missão hoje. – Aioria respondeu. – Não tinha como ficar…

- Tá, tá, tá – Mascara da Morte cortou impaciente – Vamos logo!

Todos assentiram e saíram, rapidamente em direção para onde estava combinado.

Mascara da Morte não esperou por ninguém, começou a correr para fora da Casa de Câncer.

A cada degrau que passava, muitas coisas lhe passavam pela cabeça, chegando até a se amaldiçoar pelo fato de ter trazido Amanda para o Santuário.

"Não o que estou pensando"

- Se algo te acontecer não vou me perdoar.

Quando chegou no jardim que estava na lateral do 13º Templo, que antecedia um grande bosque, Mascara da Morte começou a olhar a volta.

- Esse cosmo!!! – Afrodite exclamou baixinho de modo que ninguém o ouviu.

Conhecia aquele odioso cosmo e, começava a ficar realmente preocupado.

Não deu tempo de Donhko fazer a pergunta que lhe martelava na cabeça, uma gargalhada alta, ecoou por todo bosque alcançando o jardim. Mascara da Morte correu para a entrada do bosque, na direção de onde vinha aquela odiosa gargalhada, sendo seguido pelos companheiros. Olhava para todos os lados na esperança de encontrar Amanda bem, mas não via nada. Mais uma gargalhada.

- Essa gargalhada!!! – Reconheceu Donhko olhando para Afrodite, que assentiu.

- APARECE RADAMANTYS!!! – Donhko ordenou.

Mascara da Morte de imediato olhou para Donhko. Agora que o Cavaleiro de Libra falou, lembrava do maldito que na guerra contra o deus do Submundo o mandara de volta para o Hades, sem piedade nenhuma. Estreitou os olhos.

- _ELA É BELA COMO MÃE! NÃO ACHA, MASCARA DA MORTE?_– Ouviu apenas a voz de Radamanthys a ecoar por todos os lados.

- DEIXA-A EM PAZ, MALDITO!!! – Mascara da Morte gritou olhando para todos os lados procurando pelo Juiz do Submundo.

Os outros cavaleiros faziam o mesmo, enquanto ouviam a gargalhada de Radamanthys.

- PARE COM ISSO, RADAMANTHYS!!! – Donhko gritou. – RADAMANTHYS, NÃO SEJA COVARDE…

- _COVARDE?!_ – Radamanthys fala interrompendo bruscamente a risada.

- É SÓ UMA CRIANÇA, DEIXE-A FORA DISSO – Afrodite grita.

- _É A CRIANÇA QUE VENHO BUSCANDO A ALGUM TEMPO_ – Radamanthys responde. – _E VOCÊ ME POLPOU O TRABALHO, MASCARA DA MORTE._

- O que?! – Mascara da Morte se surpreende.

- _UMA CRIANÇA SEM SANGUE CORROMPIDO_ – O juiz começou, fazendo os cavaleiros franzirem a testa. Mascara da Morte sentiu o coração apertar de repente – _HOJE EM DIA, OS MORTAIS TÊM AVERSÃO A MANTER O SANGUE PURO. MAS VOCÊ, CAVALEIRO DE ATHENA, PERMANECEU COM AS ANTIGAS RAIZES._ – Gargalhou ao dizer isso.

- O que ele esta falando? – Donhko perguntou olhando para Mascara da Morte, sem entender.

- Nada – ele respondeu assustado. – CALE A BOCA COVARDE! DEIXE AMANDA FORA DISSO!!!

- _NÃO POSSO_ – Radamanthys respondeu mostrando calma – _É ATRAVES DELA QUE CONSEGUIREMOS ACORDAR HADES NOVAMENTE._

- DO QUE VOCÊ ESTA FALANDO? – Afrodite gritou, mostrando uma clara curiosidade, pois não estava entendendo mais nada da conversa entre o Juiz e o companheiro da quarta Casa.

- _VOCÊ NÃO CONTOU PARA ELES, MASCARA DA MORTE?_ – Radamanthys tinha um tom de deboche em sua voz. – _QUE ESPÉCIE DE AMIGO VOCÊ É?! E A AMANDA SABE?! PODEMOS CONTAR DE UMA VEZ PARA TODOS, ASSIM POLPAMOS TRABALHO._

- CALE A BOCA!!! – Mascara da Morte começou a se desesperar, olhando freneticamente para o alto e para os lados.

- Contar o que, Mascara da Morte? – Afrodite perguntou, estranhando.

- O que você esta escondendo? – Donhko perguntou.

- Nada – Mascara da Morte respondeu entre dentes sem olhar para os companheiros, sempre atento a procura de Radamanthys.

- _CONTA PARA ELES, MASCARA DA MORTE!!!_ – Radamanthys provocava, calmamente – _CONTA, QUEM ERA ANNA! E O PORQUE FAZIA ANOS QUE VOCÊ NÃO VOLTAVA PARA SUA CASA._

- CALE A BOCA!!! – Mascara do Morte estava frenético. Sentia os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. – Maldito!!! – Disse baixo, cerrando os punhos.

- Do que ele esta falando?! – Afrodite insistia.

**Continua…**


	12. Chapter 12

- _CONTO EU, OU VOCÊ?_ – Radamanthys perguntou.

- PORQUE NÃO APARECE DESGRAÇADO? – Mascara da Morte estava frustrado por não conseguir ver o adversário, por não poder impedi-lo – VENHA ME ENFRENTAR! – Gritou, elevando o cosmo.

Radamanthys para provocar elevou o cosmo, também.

Shaka e os outros, nos locais onde tinham sido mandados por Donhko, sentiram aquele cosmo tão familiar vindas do bosque, que ficava, depois do 13º templo. De imediato começaram a correr para lá.

- RADAMANTHYS – Donhko olhava para os lados, atento as sombras das árvores, formadas através da luz do luar – DEIXE A MENINA! APARECE!!!

- _JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO POSSO_ – Ouviu a voz de Radamanthys ficar mais baixa, como se estivesse se afastando – _ELA VAI COMIGO PARA O HADES._

- NÃO!!! – Mascara da Morte gritou fazendo menção de entrar mais para dentro do bosque – DESGRAÇADO! SEJA HOMEM E APARECE!!!

- ESTÁ COM MEDO, COVARDE!!! – Foi a vez de Afrodite se manifestar.

- _MEDO DE VOCÊS?! NÃO ME FAÇAM RIR_ – Ouviram uma resposta ríspida.

Sentiram o cosmo de Radamanthys aumentar mais, mas não conseguiam identificar de onde vinha. Parecia que estava em toda parte.

Mascara da Morte começava a se desesperar. Não podia, deixa-la morrer. Não queria perde-la. Não desse jeito. Sentia o coração bater forte, desesperado.

Os três homens olharam para trás quando sentiram cosmos amigáveis: Shaka, Kamus , Miro, Aioria, Aldebaran, Shura e Mu, olhando para os companheiros.

- O que houve? – Shaka perguntou.

- Radamanthys está com a menina – Afrodite respondeu deixando os outros agitados, olhando para todos os lados também.

- _OLHA QUE BOM_ – Ouviram a voz do Juiz ecoar – _NOS POUPARAM TRABALHO. POR ONDE COMEÇAMOS, MASCARA DA MORTE?!_

Mascara da Morte arregalou os olhos, procurando aquele que lhe estava causando tremendo incómodo.

- _PODEMOS COMEÇAR POR CONTAR QUE ANNA TINHA 14 ANOS QUANDO VOCÊ A SEDUZIU_ – Radamanthys recomeçou.

- CALE A BOCA – Mascara da Morte gritou, elevando outra vez o cosmo.

Os restantes Cavaleiros lhe olhavam, confusos.

- _AH SIM, E ERA SUA IRMÃ_ – Radamanthys completou, em um tom calmo.

Afrodite e os outros de imediato arregalaram os olhos na direção de Mascara da Morte.

Este, com uma mão na frente dos olhos, sentia o queixo tremelicar enquanto os olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Um misto de ódio e vergonha lhe tomou a alma, sem coragem para olhar para os companheiros

- Então era isso que você escondia – Afrodite disse ainda mostrando a surpresa.

- É por isso que você não quer Amanda por perto. – Shaka disse, compreendendo a situação do companheiro. – Ela é o fruto desse romance.

Mascara da Morte baixou a cabeça com pesar. Sim era por isso que não podia conviver com Amanda.

- _TEVE UMA FILHA COM A PRÓPRIA IRMÃ MAIS NOVA_ – Ouviram aquela voz irritante – _COMO OS JOVENS SÃO INCONSEQUENTES NÃO É?!_

- Eu vou te matar – Mascara da Morte, disse entre dentes, evitando o olhar dos outros dourados. Acendeu o cosmo e fazendo um movimento rápido, começou disparar raios branco que saíam do seu dedo indicador, destruindo tudo que se colocava em seu caminho.

Afrodite de imediato, deu um salto para cima do Cavaleiro de Câncer o derrubando no chão. Mascara da Morte se debatia querendo se libertar dos braços do Cavaleiro de Peixes.

- AMANDA ESTA COM ELE – Afrodite gritava – VOCÊ, PODE ACERTA-LA.

Repetiu isso três vezes até Mascara da Morte se cocientizar, parando de se debater.

Donhko e os outros, procurava Radamanthys com os olhos, rezando para que os golpes do Italiano não tivesse atingido Amanda, ouvindo a gargalhada alta e irritante do Juiz do Submundo.

- _ESTA BEM_ – Ouviram – _VOU VOS FAZER A VONTADE._

Em meio a fumaça e a escuridão, uma silhueta de um homem alto apareceu, sendo logo iluminado pela luz da lua.

- Maldito!!! – Mascara da Morte disse entre dentes, olhando para Radamanthys, que insistia em ter nos lábios um meio sorriso.

Mascara da Morte empurrou Afrodite, que como estava distraído, olhando para o Juiz que se aproximava lentamente, caiu sentado no chão.

Mascara da Morte levantou rapidamente e percorreu os olhos a volta de onde Radamanthys estava.

- Onde está Amanda? – Perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- Está segura, não se preocupe – Radamanthys respondeu com um meio sorriso.

Mascara da Morte serra os punhos e com toda velocidade vai de encontro a Radamanthys, tentando desferir socos que são facilmente desviados pelo Juiz.

- Seus golpes são tão lentos e previsíveis – Radamanthys começou a dizer, enquanto se desviava dos socos de Mascara da Morte – Não consegue fazer melhor do que isso?

Ao ouvir tal provocação, Mascara da Morte fica mais furioso, tentando desferir um chute na barriga de Radamanthys, mas este com reflexo detêm o golpe com as mãos, agarrando, em seguida, na perna do Cavaleiro de Câncer.

Quando Mascara da Morte percebe o erro que fo,i tentar aquele golpe, já era tarde. Radamanthys segurando na perna deste, o rodava com velocidade.

Jogou este para cima, aparecendo logo em seguida, por cima do Cavaleiro aplicando-lhe um chute no rosto. Mascara da Morte rodopiou no próprio corpo, até atingir violentamente o chão.

Ao ver aquilo, Aioria, Miro e Afrodite fizeram menção de atacar o Juiz de Hades.

- Não – Disse Shaka em um tom alto, fazendo os três virarem a atenção para sua pessoa. – Essa luta não é nossa…

- Mas Shaka…

- Ele tem razão, Miro – disse Mu – Essa luta pertence ao Mascara da Morte.

Mascara da Morte levantou com dificuldade.

- Mu tem razão – Mascara da Morte disse, se sentindo humilhado por estar levando a pior na luta na frente dos outro dourados – Vão embora, vocês não têm nada para fazer aqui.

- Mas…

- VÃO EMBORA!!! – O Cavaleiro de Câncer gritou, interrompendo Aioria. – Tentem achar Amanda.

- Que comovente! – Radamanthys disse fingindo cara triste, zombando da situação. – Vocês são patéticos! – Completou fazendo cara de nojo, correndo em seguida na direção de Mascara da Morte que já estava de pé, desferindo muitos socos no estômago deste.

Mascara da Morte resistia aos golpes, se esquivando de alguns.

Miro e os outros ainda fizeram mais uma vez menção de ir ao socorro do amigo.

- V…VÃO!!! – Mascara da Morte Gritou.

Relutaram ainda, mas sabiam o quanto era difícil para Mascara da Morte aquela situação. Se sentiria humilhado por ser ajudado em uma luta e, compreendiam que, assim como Shaka dissera, aquela luta não era deles. Desta forma viraram na direção oposta de começaram a correr.

- Nós vamos encontrar Amanda, Mascara da Morte – Disse Afrodite pensando alto – Eu prometo.

- GREATEST CAUTION!!!

- SEKISHIKI MEIKAI-HA

Arregalaram os olhos ao ouvir isto e voltaram-se para trás.

Uma grande explosão surgiu onde Radamanthys e Mascara da Morte estavam, iluminando todo o local.

- MASCARA DA MORTE – Exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

**Continua….**


	13. Chapter 13

Afrodite ia começar a correr de volta para o local onde o companheiro e Radamanthys estavam, quando foi segurado pelo braço por Mu.

- Seja lá o que aconteceu – Começou, Mu, de olhos fechados – ele não nos queria lá. Temos que encontrar Amanda…

Afrodite olhando para Mu, relutou um pouco, mas em seguida assentiu.

Atrás deles se aproximou Saga, Kanon e Aioros, que vinham correndo.

- Mascara da Morte…? – Aioros começou.

- Temos que encontrar Amanda – Aioria respondeu. – Mascara da Morte esta lutando com Radamanthys.

- Radamanthys…?! – Kanon se surpreendeu.

- Ele veio buscara Amanda para leva-la para o Hades – Miro disse.

- Porque?

- Não temos tempo – Disse Kamus – Precisamos encontra-la. E avisar Athena e Shion…

- Eu me encarrego disso – Disse Kanon prontamente, correndo em seguida, em direção do Salão do Mestre.

- Vamos nos separar – Disse Donhko – Ela não estava com Radamanthys. Algum espectro tem que estar por ai com ela.

Todos assentiram e se dividiram: Kamus, Miro, Shaka e Mu: correram para as arenas de treino. Aldebaran, Donhko, Aioria e Shura foram para o lado leste do santuário, zona onde se encontrava o cemitério. Saga, Aioros e Afrodite correram para o outro lado do bosque.

--------------

_Abriu os olhos lentamente, percebendo estar deitado na grama húmida. Galhos da árvore, que estava logo atrás de si, atrapalhavam um pouco a visão para o céu limpo e azul._

_Sentia o corpo doer e não conseguia se levantar. Respirou fundo e gemeu sentindo uma dor no peito._

_- O que faz aqui? – Ouviu uma voz feminina._

_Com dificuldade inclinou a cabeça, não conseguindo identificar a figura, turva, que estava na sua frente._

_- Vamos!!! Levanta!!! – Ela sussurrou._

_Mascara da Morte viu a figura lhe estender a mão. Com alguma dificuldade levantou o braço encontrando a delicada mão que lhe era estendida._

Sentiu como se fosse puxado.

Encontrava-se de pé, na penumbra formada pela sombra de uma enorme árvore atrás de si. A luz da lua cheia entrava com dificuldade no bosque, por entre os galhos das árvores.

Tinha o corpo dolorido e alguns cortes pelo corpo.

Ascendeu o cosmo e de imediato um brilho intenso apareceu a sua frente, para minutos depois envolver seu corpo. a Armadura de Cancer o revestiu dando-lhe mais confiança.

Olhou em volta a procura de Radamanthys, parando o olhar a muitos metros na frente. Viu um cenário devastado pelo poder de ambos. Correu até lá na esperança de encontrar o Juiz do Submundo estirado no chão, mas não encontrou nada. Olhando agora para o alto, procurava minuciosamente para todos os lados.

- Me procurando – Ouviu atrás de si.

Mas não deu tempo de virar completamente. Sentiu uma forte pancada na nuca e, foi jogado longe, parando apenas porque foi de encontro de uma enorme arvore, de tronco grosso e forte. Caiu pesadamente no chão de barriga para cima e olhos fechados, se retorcendo um pouco.

- Maldito! – Disse, entre dentes, em meio a um gemido de dor.

Abriu os olhos com dificuldades quando sentiu um peso em seu peito. Radamanthys, que como estava com sua Sapurie, desde o princípio, não tinha quase nenhum ferimento, a não ser pequenos cortes no rosto, estava com o pé em cima de Mascara da Morte, apoiando todo seu peso. Com um sorriso nos lábios, apoiou o antebraço no próprio joelho, de modo a olhar o Cavaleiro de Athena na cara.

- Ingenuidade a sua, mortal, pensar que conseguiria me enfrentar sozinho. Na batalha de Hades te venci facilmente, não ia ser diferente agora. – Disse em um tom baixo – Mas uma coisa tenho que admitir – Disse levantando o corpo – Você não esta tão covarde como da ultima vez que nos vimos.

Nessa hora, Mascara da Morte aplica um soco no tornozelo da perna que estava apoiada em cima de si, fazendo com que Radamanthys fizesse menção de se afastar. Mas não conseguiu, pois Mascara da Morte, segurando nessa mesma perna, levanta rapidamente e lhe aplica vários chutes no estômago.

Virando no próprio corpo, Mascara da Morte aplica uma cotovelada no centro do rosto de Radamanthys, que é jogado para trás, com velocidade.

- Onde está a Amanda, desgraçado? – Mascara da Morte caminhava lentamente onde Radamanthys estava caído.

- A caminho do Hades – Radamanthys respondeu, se recompondo do golpe.

Mascara da Morte grunhiu de ódio ao ouvir aquilo. Correu em direção a Radamanthys e começou lhe aplicar muitos socos, que alternavam entre o rosto e o estômago. O ódio que sentia era demonstrado na velocidade dos socos, que agora, para surpresa do Juiz do Submundo, não conseguia se esquivar de quase nenhum, recebendo cada soco que lhe era aplicado.

Um golpe de sorte e, Radamanthys conseguiu segurar a mão esquerda de Mascara da Morte, depois a direita. Riu da situação.

Mascara da Morte transpirava entre o sangue que lhe escorria do corte que tinha na testa, com a respiração ofegante.

- Tenho que admitir que você evoluiu – Radamanthys disse fazendo Mascara da Morte se libertar – MAS NÃO O SUFICIENTE!!!

Com a perna direita deu um pequeno chute no estômago de Mascara da Morte o fazendo recuar alguns passos.

- Morra!!! - Radamanthys com as mãos estendidas para frente, fez sair muitos raios que atravessavam o corpo de Mascara da Morte.

O Cavaleiro de Câncer foi jogado a alguns metros a frente do adversário. Esse, gargalhando vitorioso, correu e agarrou Mascara da Morte pelo pescoço.

- Você sempre foi um covarde – começou a falar em meio a um sorriso – Covarde para não admitir seus sentimentos por Anna. Por a ter abandonado quando ela precisou de você, largando-a naquela casa para ser maltratada pela megera da sua mãe.

Mascara da Morte serrou os olhos com força, ao ouvir aquilo. Não conseguia se mexer. Sentia o sangue escorrer no corpo, por de trás da armadura.

- Você já imaginou o quanto ela deve ter te odiado, depois de você ter ido embora? – Provocou Radamanthys.

Sim, imaginou muitas vezes o que ela deve ter sentido, por ele tê-la deixado naquela situação. E depois que soube sobre Amanda, imaginava cada minuto que ela deve ter sofrido naquela casa.

"Sim ela deve ter me odiado" – Pensou.

E era isso que lhe machucava mais que tudo. Foi covarde. Deveria ter ficado lá e enfrentado tudo e todos por ela. Mas não o fizera. Seu orgulho não o permitiu e agora era tarde de mais para se redimir. Anna morreu o odiando.

Pendeu os braços, em sinal de desistência.

Radamanthys riu.

- Você é patético!!! – Disse isso e, com a mão que estava livre, apontou para a barriga do Cavaleiro de Ouro, fazendo com que um bola de energia negra, saíssem de encontro ao corpo de Mascara da Morte, jogando-o longe, destruindo as fracas arvores que se encontravam no caminho.

**Continua…**


	14. Chapter 14

Peço desculpas pela demora, mas estão aí os exames nacionais e eu tenho que estudar.

Mas prometo tentar ser mais rápida para o próximo;)

E espero que estejam gostando.

* * *

_Fechou os olhos, sentindo ser impulsionado para trás e colocou o pé no chão, percebendo essa sensação desaparecer aos poucos._

_Quando sentiu que já estava parado, abriu os olhos lentamente. Olhou a volta mas não via quase nada devido a névoa densa que o envolvia, mas sabia que era aquele jardim no qual estava em seus sonhos._

_De repente sentiu uma presença atrás de si, encostado nas suas costas. Era evidente que era mais baixa._

_- O que faz aqui de novo? – Perguntou aquela mesma voz feminina._

_Mascara da Morte não virou. De olhos fechados apreciava aquela voz doce, que ecoava baixo no local._

_- Acho que venho buscar perdão – Respondeu mais para si mesmo do que para a ela._

_Ouviu em troca uma baixa e gostosa gargalhada._

_- De quem? – Ela perguntou ainda rindo._

_Nesse instante um silêncio tomou conta do lugar. Mas não demorou muito._

_- Porque você não se perdoa? – Ela perguntou – Bruno!!!_

_Neste momento Mascara da Morte virou no intuito de ver quem era._

Sentiu ser empurrado com violência pela barriga. Com as duas mãos segurou a bola de energia que lhe jogava contra os troncos das árvores, que faziam obstáculo. Grunhiu um pouco, mas logo se concentrou, colocando os pés no chão, ainda segurando a bola negra, que insistia em lhe jogar para longe. Deslizou durante um tempo, fazendo um rasto com os pés, na terra húmida pela noite.

Por fim parou, acendendo o cosmo. Com alguma dificuldade conseguiu jogar a energia negra de Radamanthys para o lado, devastando tudo o que estava no caminho.

Caiu de joelhos no chão, cansado pelo esforço. Olhou para frente e viu Radamanthys se aproximar.

- Porque insiste em tentar sobreviver? – Ouviu o Juiz dizer – Não vê que só quero te ajudar. Te mandar para junto de Anna para lhe pedir desculpas pessoalmente…

Mascara da Morte deu um meio sorriso.

- Eu não preciso de perdão!!! – Disse, fazendo Radamanthys arquear as sobrancelhas.

Correu na direção de Radamanthys que se surpreendeu.

- Você é que precisa…

Neste momento desferiu um soco no rosto do Juiz do Submundo, jogando-o para trás. Radamanthys sentiu o corpo bater com força em uma árvore e, logo em seguida, sentiu o húmido da terra em seu rosto.

Mascara da Morte não esperou que este levantasse, correu em direção ao corpo caído e começou a chuta-lo com veracidade.

- Você vai se arrepender… - Disse entre dentes, aplicando chutes nas costelas de Radamanthys. Este grunhiu de dor, mas aguentou os golpes.

Se defendendo e revidando como podia, colocou-se de pé.

Mascara da Morte, muda de tatica, começando a socar a cara de Radamanthys, sem dar tempo deste se defender.

A cada golpe que desferia, imaginava aquele ser que tanto odiava tocar na sua filha.

"Minha filha" – pensou, lembrando de cada momento em que evitara ficar perto dela. Dos momentos em que não se preocupara em magoa-la com palavras…do momento em que decidira manda-la para o orfanato. Sentiu medo. Medo que aquele homem, ou outro qualquer a machucasse.

Afastou-se deixando o Juiz do Submundo cair com um joelho por terra.

- Você vai se arrepender de ter encostado na minha filha, desgraçado – Disse um pouco ofegante, recuando alguns passos, olhando para o homem que recuperava o fôlego a sua frente.

Radamanthys viu o Cavaleiro de Ouro, recuar, colocar as mãos para frente, se espantando com o cosmo que emanava de Mascara da Morte.

- "Como pode?" – Radamanthys se perguntava, serrando os dentes, espantado, sem tirar os olhos do Cavaleiro de Ouro – "como ele consegue elevar o cosmo tanto assim? Parece estar muito mais forte do que na batalha contra Hades!" – constatou vendo Mascara da Morte erguer as mãos para cima da cabeça, juntando-as em seguida.

- Pensa que vai me vencer com esse golpe barato?! – Radamanthys perguntou vendo uma espécie de portal negro abrir quando as mãos de Mascara da Morte se juntaram. – ESCUTE BEM MASCARA DA MORTE, EU IREI ARRANCAR A CABEÇA DAQUELA MENINA QUANDO CHEGAR NO HADES!!!

Mascara da Morte estreitou os olhos, elevando mais o cosmo e abriu os braços. O portal negro acompanhou este movimento, se alargando. Radamanthys começou a sentir o corpo pesado, "não consigo se mexer" - constatou, sentindo o corpo sendo puxado na direção do portal negro.

Um pouco angustiado com a situação que estava envolvido, encravou com força os pés no chão tentando se manter no lugar.

- Como é possível? – Radamanthys não conseguia se manter parado, sentia cada vez mais o corpo ser arrastado, fazendo com que os pés fizessem um rastro na terra.

Radamanthys não estava conseguindo se manter.

- Vou te mandar para o lugar de onde você nunca delia ter saído!!! – Mascara da Morte parecia fora de si.

- ENCONTRAMOS A AMANDA!!! – Mascara da Morte ouviu atrás de si, desviando a atenção para onde vinha os gritos, fazendo com que o portal perdesse um pouco do seu tamanho.

Rapidamente voltou a atenção pare onde estava Radamanthys.

- Cadê?! – Se espantou olhando para os lados, fazendo o portal se fechar. – Onde ele foi? – Se revoltou, olhando frenético para os lados.

Radamanthys tinha sumido. Mascara da Morte o procurava por toda a parte, mas já não sentia o cosmo do inimigo.

- MASCARA DA MORTE!!! – Ouviu chamar mais uma vez.

Ainda olhando um pouco para os lados, correu em direção da voz que agora reconhecia como sendo de Afrodite.

Viu Afrodite na frente. A poucos passos atrás deste, Aioros segurava Amanda desacordada nos braços e, do lado deste estava Saga.

Mascara da Morte passou correndo pelo Cavaleiro de Peixes e tirou a menina do colo de Aioros.

- O que aconteceu? Está desmaiada? – Disse já com a menina nos braços, afagando sem jeito os cabelos escuros. – Amanda!

- Ela estava com um espectro – Disse Saga – Não foi difícil derrota-lo…

- Porque não acorda? – Mascara da Morte perguntou chaqualhando um pouco a menina que tinha o corpo mole.

Afrodite olhou para Aioros e em seguida para Saga. Se aproximou com cuidado e colocou a mão no ombro do Cavaleiro de Câncer chamando a atenção deste.

Mascara da Morte mudou a posição de Amanda em seu colo fazendo com que a cabeça da criança pendesse.

Mascara da Morte franziu a testa e olhou em seguida para Afrodite, que agora, tinha os olhos fechados e cabeça baixa.

- Está morta!? – Disse sentindo o coração parar.

**Continua…**


	15. Chapter 15

- Está morta!?! – Mascara da Morte repetiu abraçando forte Amanda.

Afrodite, Saga e Aioros tinham a cabeça baixa. Não queriam olhar, apesar de a tempos quererem ver Mascara da Morte sofrendo a falta da menina. Mas não essa falta. Não essa dor, que também lhes atingiam.

Sentiram cosmos familiares vindo por trás de Saga e Aioros. Viraram a atenção para Kanon, Shion e Saori que tinham acabado de chegar e, estavam ofegantes. Pararam o olhar na direção de Mascara da Morte, com o corpo de Amanda nos braços.

- Não...! – Kanon disse, arregalando os olhos e, olhando fixo, com uma expressão assustada, para a menina nos braços do italiano.

Saori se aproximou de Mascara da Morte rapidamente tentando tirar Amanda dos braços deste. Mascara da Morte não a soltou, sem olhar para Saori.

- Deixa-a! – Athena ordenou.

O Cavaleiro de Câncer relutou ainda, sempre olhando para a menina, mas acabou cedendo.

Athena pegou Amanda no colo e começou a acender o cosmo, sendo observada atentamente pelos presentes. As expectativas eram muitas, mas o medo de Amanda não voltar pairava estranhamente no ar.

Estavam tão compenetrados no que Athena estava fazendo, que nem notaram que os restantes cavaleiros chegavam um pouco assustados, olhando sem entender a cena.

Cochichando Aioros explicou o que tinha acontecido, para a surpresa de todos. Olhavam Mascara da Morte que parecia anestesiado, não se mexendo, apenas olhando para Athena que agora estava ajoelhada no chão com a criança no colo.

Amanda parecia descansada e, incrivelmente mais bonita.

- Está morta – Ouvirão sair como um sussurro da boca do Cavaleiro de Câncer. Parecia não querer acreditar.

Realmente não queria acreditar, já não via a cena a sua frente. Apenas o filme de sua vida, passava diante dos seus olhos: A sua ida para Itália, o encontro com Anna no café, que actualmente já não existe, a chegada em casa, o abraço caloroso da mãe e da irmã mais velha, o sorriso orgulhoso de seu pais. A noite em que passou com Anna naquele quarto clandestino sobre a discoteca de sua cidade, a volta a casa e a descoberta que Anna era sua irmã.

Tudo isso passava em flashes rápidos.

O momento depois que descobrira o perturbador fato daquela menina que tanto amava e desejava ser sua irmã, cada tortura, cada tentativa de se esquivar de qualquer contacto com ela sem dar nas vistas. Aquela manhã em que entrou no quarto da irmã de repente e a teve em seus braços mais uma vez.

"Ela deve ter se arrependido" – pensou enquanto revia a cena toda.

O flagra da mãe, a briga com o pai, a volta a Grécia e a carta de Chiara. Por fim lembrou das últimas férias, quando descobriu que Amanda era sua filha.

Como odiou Anna por ter lhe dado aquela menina. Não a queria. Já a muito que não era a mesma pessoa. Um homem com muitas mortes nas costas, que matava por prazer, matando assim aquilo que o incomodava tanto. Um amor reprimido, que não tinha mais volta.

Acordou de seu transe quando viu Athena se afastar, deixando Amanda estendida no chão. Seguiu o movimento de Athena, espantado por não ver a menina abrir os olhos. Saori, com lágrimas nos olhos olhava fixamente para a criança.

- Eu não posso traze-la de volta se ela não quiser voltar – Athena disse sentindo as lágrimas escorrer pelo rosto.

- Como assim? – Mascara da Morte perguntou se desesperando.

Athena apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Em um movimento rápido Mascara da Morte abaixou e agarrou nos braços da menina.

- AMANDA!!! – Gritou chaqualhando-a.

Ao ver isso Kanon fez menção de se aproximar para impedir, mas Saga esticou o braço em sinal para este não se aproximar. Kanon olhou sem entender para Saga, que não tirava o olho da cena entre Mascara da Morte e a filha.

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI FAZER ISSO COMIGO, GAROTA – Gritava deixando os Cavaleiros chocados – EU SOU SEU PAI!!! Eu sou…seu pai – Repetiu mais baixo abraçando Amanda.

_**---------------------Flash Back------------------------------------**_

_Estava sentado na beira da sua cama, fazendo um curativo em um pequeno corte no braço, feito pela rosa do "maldito do Afrodite" – pensou. Tinha sido um dia difícil, alias como todos os dias desde que trouxera Amanda consigo para o Santuário, a uma semana atrás. Aquela menina o perturbava e ainda não tinha digerido o que Athena tinha lhe dito._

_- "Mas soube faze-la!" – Repetiu com raiva as palavras da Deusa quando está se indignou com seu pedido._

_Balançou a cabeça negativamente ao pensar isso, quando ouviu um ranger na porta e, esta se abriu um pouco e, uma sombra apareceu._

_Olhou nos olhos da imagem que agora se definia através da luz fraca que entrava do corredor em contraste com a luz do abajur sobre o criado mudo do lado da cama, que iluminava mal o quarto._

_- O que quer? – Perguntou frio._

_- Tenho medo de ficar no quarto sozinha – Ouviu a voz de Amanda sonolenta – Posso ficar aqui com…_

_- Não – Respondeu seco, se levantando e se dirigindo para a porta a sua frente – Vou tomar um banho e, quando voltar não quero te ver aqui. Deixe de ser covarde. – Completou entrando no banheiro e fechando a porta._

_**-------------------------Fim do flash back------------------------------------**_

Apertou mais Amanda em seus braços ao lembrar disso.

- Amanda, estou mandando. Acorda!!! – Disse entre dentes, amontoando as costas da blusa da menina em suas mãos.

Esteve errado, sabia que sim, mas não ia admiti-lo agora. Não, mais uma vez seu orgulho começou a falar mais alto.

Estava a ponto de desistir. "Se ela não quer voltar, pois bem" – Foi o pensamento que lhe ocorreu por uma fração de segundo.

"Não!!! Eu já desisti uma vez. Não vou desistir de novo" - pensou – eu não aceito te perder. – disse perto do ouvido dela – Volta para mim!!!

Mais um minuto se seguiu e nenhuma reação foi observada. Os Cavaleiros ali presentes estavam com o coração na mão. Alguns até já estavam esperando que ela não voltasse, outros, como Kanon e Aioros, rezavam baixo para que a menina abrisse os olhos.

"Castigo" – Shura pensou, olhando para Mascara da Morte – "Você não a queria e, agora não vai tê-la mais."

Todos olhavam para Mascara da Morte, mas este não prestava atenção. Se via na escuridão, sozinho e, com medo.

Para o espanto de todos, o Cavaleiro de Cancer, soltou um grito, abafado por estar com o rosto apoiado no ombro de Amanda, que poderia facilmente ser percebido como ódio. Talves ódio de ter perdido, por no fim Radamanthys ter conseguido o que queria?!

"Não, não é ódio..." - contatou Afrodite.

_**Continua…**_


	16. Chapter 16

Uma chuva fininha, começava a cair de macinho, mas os presentes não se moviam, quase nem respiravam, olhando para aquele homem que mantivera sempre uma frieza e uma falta de compaixão desumana para com os outros.

Athena, que tinha se levantado com a ajuda de Shion viu Mascara da Morte, erguendo um pouco do corpo de Amanda, de olhos fechados, passava seu rosto no rosto frio de Amanda, não se importando mais com o que estava a sua volta. Sentiu uma lágrima escapar de seus olhos caindo sobre a bochecha da menina e logo muitas outras começaram a fazer o mesmo trajecto.

- Volta para mim, Amanda – Pediu em um sussurro, acendendo seu cosmo. Queria aquece-la. – Eu prometo que não te deixo…volta!!! Volta.

Kanon prestava muita atenção ao que se passava, rezava para que ela voltasse. Nunca imaginara, assim como os outros, um Mascara da Morte chorando pela perda de alguém. Poderia esperar isso até de Afrodite, mas nunca do Cavaleiro de Câncer. Foi quando viu um movimento no dedo da mão esquerda de Amanda. Piscou os olhos e, voltou a olhar para a pequena mão pousada de mal jeito no chão, pensando que podia ser uma ilusão causada pela ansiedade de a ver acordar. Não viu qualquer outro movimento.

"Impressão" – Kanon pensou fechando os olhos e, balançando a cabeça de leve, negativamente, desanimado.

Voltou a sua atenção rapidamente, juntamente com os companheiros ao ouvir um gemido baixinho.

Mascara da Morte se afastou um pouco, sem soltar Amanda, a tempo de vê-la abrir os olhos.

Amanda fitou Mascara da Morte, que pela primeira vez abriu um sorriso lhe olhando. Os cavaleiros começaram um rumor animado.

Amanda retribuiu o sorriso de Mascara da Morte e voltou a fechar os olhos.

- Não!!! Amanda!? – Mascara da Morte se assustou.

Mascara da Morte sentiu uma mão lhe tocar o ombro, apertando-o, mas não virou para ver quem era, apenas abraçou Amanda.

- Deixe-a!!! – Ouviu Shaka dizer. – Ela só esta cansada.

Não a tinha perdido, continuou abraçando-a.

Não soube quanto tempo esteve ali abaixado, abraçando a menina, apenas acordou ao ouvir a voz de Saori.

- Tire-a da chuva – Athena disse – Ela pode ficar doente.

Levantou a cabeça vendo os outros lhe sorrir. Ficou incomodado com aquilo, tinha mostrado uma fraqueza ante os outros Cavaleiros.

- Você não quer que ela fique doente não é? – Afrodite falou.

Afastou esse pensamento e pegou Amanda no colo e, se dirigiu para Casa de Câncer, sendo acompanhado pelos outros, que começaram a falar animadamente, mas Mascara da Morte não ouvia, apenas agradecia mentalmente por Amanda ter voltado. Ter voltado para ele.

--------------------

Acordou em um salto ao ouvir a voz de Aldebaran estridente entrando pelo quarto.

- ACORDA DORMINHOCO – Aldebaran gritou arrancando o lençol de cima de Mascara da Morte que tentava manter os olhos abertos, sentado na cama.

- Vamos, se veste. Corre!!! – Aldebaran disse saindo do quarto – É a Amanda.

Mascara da Morte arregalou os olhos.

- Amanda!!!

Se vestiu rápido e correu para o quarto da menina, não a encontrando lá.

"Sabia que não devia tê-la deixado dormir de novo" – Pensou se desesperando, saindo correndo para a sala.

- Vamos – Aldebaran disse correndo para a escadaria que dava para a Casa de Leão.

Mascara da Morte não esperou para acompanhar o brasileiro. Não entendia. Onde podia estar Amanda. Será que não acordara mais? Será que ter visto ela abrir os olhos foi uma ilusão?

"Não, não pode ser." – Sentia o coração apertar.

_**Continua…**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Espero que leia tudo até o final, sem pular nada, porque acho que vale a pena;)**

**Espero que gostem.**

* * *

Chegaram ofegantes no jardim que antecedia o bosque que, na noite passada, Mascara da Morte tinha confrontado seu maior medo.

Arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a imagem.

Olhou para os Cavaleiro, a poucos passos a sua frente,uns do lado dos outros, parados contemplando algo.

Caminhou calmamente e, se pôs do lado de Shaka que, voltou sua atenção para o Cavaleiro recém-chegado. Shaka lhe sorriu e voltou a olhar para a cena que chamava a atenção de Shura, Aioria, Kamus, Miro, Saga, Kanon, Mu, Donhko, Shion e Athena e agora Aldebaran do lado desta.

Sentiu o coração se aquietar, sorrindo.

Amanda ria muito, sendo perseguida por Aioros que insistia em jogar folhas nos cabelos longos.

- Sr., preciso que assine esses papeis – Uma voz grossa e sem emoção chamou a atenção de Mascara da Morte e dos outros Cavaleiros, logo atras de si. Era alto de cabeleira farta loira e olhos castanhos, vestido de terno e gravata, com um envelope grande nas mãos – Assim que assinar eu levarei a menina comigo. – Completou tirando algumas folhas de dentro do envelope.

- Esqueça!!! – Mascara da Morte respondeu virando sua atenção para a brincadeira no jardim, surpreendendo o homem e animando os presentes, que por minutos ficaram tensos – Nada pode tira-la de mim, agora.

- Mas e o que eu faço com a papelada…

- Quer mesmo que eu lhe diga? – Mascara da Morte interrompeu lançando um olhar assassino para o homem loiro, que recuou de imediato.

Athena sorriu para o homem.

- Obrigada por ter vindo, mas creio que foi inútil. Tatsume!!! – De imediato o homem careca, que estava longe chegou correndo. – Acompanhe esse senhor até o carro que o trouxe.

- Sim, senhorita. – Respondeu conduzindo o homem para as escadarias.

- Por momentos, pensei…

- Não pense, Escorpião – O Cavaleiro de Câncer cortou, sem tirar os olhos da menina – Ela não ira embora. Ela fica aqui comigo.

Os cavaleiros se entreolharam sorrindo e voltando sua atenção para Aioros e Amanda. Mascara da Morte tinha uma expressão seria, mas tranquila.

I'd like to see you, thought I'd let you know

(Eu gostaria de te ver, deixar você saber)

I wanna be with you everyday

(Eu quero estar com você todo dia)

Cause I've got a feeling that's beginning to grow

(Porque eu tive um pressentimento que está começando a crescer)

And there's only one thing I can say

(E só tem uma coisa que eu quero dizer)

I'm ready - to love you

(Eu estou pronto - pra te amar)

Amanda também atacava folhas em Aioros, ignorando estar sendo vigiada.

- Aioros parece mais criança que ela – Disse Afrodite, chamando a atenção de todos, passando sem se deter pelos companheiros, em direção a Amanda e o Cavaleiro de Sagitário, sendo acompanhado pelos olhares de todos.

I'm ready - to hold you

(Eu estou pronto - pra te apoiar)

I'm ready as I'm gonna be

(Eu estou tão pronto quanto eu poderia estar)

Mascara da Morte viu Amanda correr até Afrodite, que abaixou para lhe olhar nos olhos. Viu o Cavaleiro fazer aparecer por entre os dedos um rosa branca, na qual com cuidado e delicadeza, deslizou a parte das pétalas na testa da menina, passando pelo nariz e terminando no queixo. Amanda sorriu e pegou a flor, olhando em seguida para onde Afrodite apontava. Ergueu um pouco a cabeça ao perceber que era para a sua pessoa. Amanda, abriu mais o sorriso e, correu na sua direção.

You left me a long note when you left me here

(Você deixou um longo bilhete quando me deixou aqui)

Told me that love was hard to find

(Me disse que o amor era difícl de encontrar)

But baby it's easy and I'll make it clear

(Mas baby é fácil e eu vou tornar mais claro)

That there's only one thing on my mind

(Só há uma coisa na minha mente)

I'm ready - to love you

(Eu estou pronto - pra te amar)

Amanda deu salto e foi pega no colo pelo pai. Sempre acompanhada pelos olhos dos presentes que riram com a atitude inesperada da menina. Shaka retirou as folhas grudadas no cabelo dela enquanto Mascara da Morte se virava para voltar para seu templo. Aioros tirava apressado as folhas grudadas em sua roupa se aproximando de Afrodite e, logo em seguida, correram na direção do outros alcançando-os. Saíam dali conversando e brincando com Amanda, caminhando lentamente.

I'm ready - to hold you

(Eu estou pronto - pra te apoiar)

Baby I'm ready - to love you

(Baby eu estou pronto - pra te amar)

I'm ready - to hold you

(Eu estou pronto - pra te apoiar)

I'm ready - as I'm gonna be

(Eu estou pronto - quanto poderia estar)

* * *

Viram Mascara da Morte se aproximar do grupo, que via a menina se divertir. De onde estavam, atrás de algumas arvore, na penumbra tinham uma visão privilegiada do jardim.

- Aquele desgraçado esta forte.

- Não se preocupe, Radamanthys – Aiacos disse rindo, olhando para o irmão – Tire a desforra depois.

- Foi arriscado – Minos disse sem tirar os olhos da brincadeira entre Aioros e Amanda – Foi um plano muito arriscado, quase perdemos a menina.

- É, Athena foi louca de ter concordado com aquele plano maluco dos Dourados – Aiacos constatou olhando para a Deusa que se deliciava com a alegria da menina – Alias, de onde você tirou aquela ideia louca de acordar Hades com sacrifício…? - Perguntou, cruzando os braços e, olhando Radamanthys.

- Sei lá – Radamanthys respondeu ficando um pouco vermelho – inventei na hora…

Ficou ainda mais vermelho ouvindo a rizada dos dois irmãos.

- Só você mesmo… - Respondeu Aiacos ainda meio ao riso. - Nem acreditei quando Aioros nos pediu isso…

- E nós muito loucos de atender tal pedido, o que vale é que Hades está adormecido. - Disse Minos com uma cara assustada, mas rindo.

Voltaram a rir do comentário.

- Nem se quer viram que Aioros voltou no mesmo dia e, foi ele que achou a menina… - Aiacos disse sem cessar o riso.

- Só não pensei que o idiota do espectro levasse aquilo tão a sério, levando a menina para perto do Hades. – Minos disse pensativo, lembrando que foi isso que fez a menina quase morrer.

Radamanthys apenas balançou de leve a cabeça para os lados. Voltando a olhar junto com os presentes, o grupo que começava a se retirar, animadamente, do jardim.

ficaram em silencio.

- Você confia mesmo nele para cuidar da menina – Minos quebrou o silencio – Anna?

Anna estava ouvindo a conversa dos juízes mas não se dava ao trabalho de olhar para eles, fitava a filha feliz.

- Tenho – Respondeu, calmamente e, sorrindo.

- Temos que ir – Radamanthys advertiu.

Viraram e começaram a andar no sentido contrário ao jardim, para dentro do bosque.

Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years

(Eu estive pensando nos nossos tempos de juventude)

There was only you and me

(Só tinha eu e você)

We were young and wild and free

(nós éramos jovens, selvagens e livres)

- Anna?! – Minos olhou para trás. Anna estava parada, ainda olhando para o grupo.

Viu a ruiva entreabrir os lábios olhando fixamente na direção do grupo que se afastava. Agussando a curiosodade do juíz que se colocou do lado dela, acompanhando seu olhar.

Now nothin' can take you away from me

(Agora nada pode te tirar de mim)

We been down that road before

(nós já estivemos naquela estrada antes)

But that's over now

(Mas agora já acabou)

You keep me comin' back for more

(e você continua voltando pra ter mais)

Amanda estava no colo de Mascara da Morte virada para trás. Viram-na acenar na direção deles. Anna deu um largo sorriso, jogando um beijo para a menina que lhe sorria enquanto acenava.

Anna olhou Minos. Este lhe sorriu.

- Temos que ir – Disse estendendo a mão.

Anna assentiu e seguiu com eles até desaparecer por entre as árvores.

Baby you're all that I want

(Baby, você é tudo o que eu quero)

When you're lyin' here in my arms

(Quando você está aqui deitada em meus braços)

I'm findin' it hard to believe

(Eu acho isso difícil de acreditar)

We're in heaven

(estamos no paraíso)

And love is all that I need

(E o amor é tudo o que eu preciso)

And I found it there in your heart

(E eu o achei aqui em seu coração)

It isn't too hard to see

(não é tão difícil enxergar)

We're in heaven

(estamos no paraíso)

Oh - once in your life you find someone

(Oh, uma vez na sua vida você acha alguém)

Who will turn your world around

(Que irá fazer seu mundo virar)

Bring you up when you're feelin' down

(Te colocar pra cima quando você sentir pra baixo)

Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me

(É, nada pode mudar o que você significa pra mim)

Oh there's lots that I could say

(Oh, tem muitas coisas que eu poderia dizer)

But just hold me now

(Mas só me abraça agora)

Cause our love will light the way

(porque o nosso amor irá iluminar o caminho)

Baby you're all that I want

(Baby, você é tudo o que eu quero)

When you're lyin' here in my arms

(Quando você está aqui deitada em meus braços)

I'm findin' it hard to believe

(Eu acho isso difícil de acreditar)

We're in heaven

(estamos no paraíso)

And love is all that I need

(E o amor é tudo o que eu preciso)

And I found it there in your heart

(E eu o achei aqui em seu coração)

It isn't too hard to see

(não é tão difícil enxergar)

We're in heaven

(estamos no paraíso)

_Estava em pé em um jardim._

_Atrás de si havia uma árvore enorme que deixava cair as folhas de mansinho e, em toda a sua volta um vasto campo imperava, com flores rasteiras de cores amarelas, brancas e roxas. _

_Estranhou em não ver a campa lisa de pedra escura a sua frente. Estreitou os olhos, para arregala-los quando viu uma imagem familiar se aproximando de vagar._

_- Não pode ser – pensou alto, com o olho vidrado na imagem da moça que lhe sorria._

_- Anna – Sussurrou, boqueaberto._

_Anna se aproximou. Parecia que flutuava por cima da grama verde. _

_- São para mim? – Perguntou, parada na frente de Mascara da Morte, com um sorriso, apontando para as rosas na mão de Mascara da Morte, que só ai se lembrou delas. _

_Anna pegou-as._

_- Não!!! – Disse em um tom alto assustando-a. Mas reparou que não tinha dor na mão. Olhou-as. Estavam normais. Olhou para o chão e não viu sangue. _

_Se sentiu aliviado._

_Anna fitava Mascara da Morte com intensidade._

_Ele havia se transformado em um belo homem, enquanto o Cavaleiro de Câncer via aquela menina encantadora que lhe tinha apaixonado, logo a primeira vista._

_Não se falaram, durante alguns minutos, apenas se encaravam com brilho nos olhos. Foi quando Anna tentou passar a mão em uma grande cicatriz no peito de Mascara da Morte, mas este lhe agarrou a mão. Nesse momento Anna se surpreendeu, mas não teve tempo para falar nada, Mascara da Morte puxou-a para mais perto. Anna olhou para cima encontrando os olhos felinos que tanto amava. _

_Aos poucos Mascara da Morte foi aproximando seu rosto ao da moça a sua frente, não demorando para que seus lábios encontrassem o dela. Ouviu-a suspirar, fechando os olhos, antes de começar a lhe beijar. _

_A princípio beijo-a bruscamente, sentindo-a contrair o corpo. Separou os lábio dos delas, mas sempre mantendo-a perto._

_- Desculpa – Disse olhando para os grande olhos verdes a sua frente. Anna piscou lentamente os olhos, lhe sorrindo._

_Voltando, logo, a se aproximar dela, mas agora, começando a beija-la suavemente e, apaixonadamente_

_Como tinha sentido falta daqueles lábios, daquele perfume._

_Ficaram se beijando durante muito tempo, até que Anna decidiu se separar dele. Fitou-o docemente, por alguns minutos, sendo retribuída da mesma forma, decidindo levar sua mão até o rosto do irmão._

_- Em nenhum momento eu me arrependi – Disse baixinho, fazendo-o se espantar. – eu te amo! _

_Viu-a sorrir, um tanto triste. Franziu a testa, sem compreender tal tristeza._

_- O dia que você precisar do meu amor, olhe para o lado – Disse se depreendendo dos braços fortes de Mascara da Morte. – Apenas, olhe para o lad.,Eeu vou estar perto de você…_

_Este meio desesperado tentou segura-la, mas não conseguiu. Não conseguia se mexer de novo, como nos sonhos anteriores. Começou a se frustrar tentando, inutilmente se mexer, vendo Anna desaparecendo aos pouco na sua frente._

I've been waitin' for so long

(Eu estive esperando por tanto tempo)

For something to arrive

(Por alguma coisa que chegasse)

For love to come along

(Por um amor que viesse junto)

Acordou atordoado e suado, sentando na cama. Devia ainda ser de madrugada.

"Este sonho conseguiu ser mais tortuoso que os anteriores" – pensou, fechando os olhos.

Um sentimento de fúria percorreu seu corpo.

"Eu preciso de você" – pensou, serrando os olhos e, amontoando o lençol nas palmas das mãos, encravando os dedos com força no colchão.

- "_O dia que você precisar do meu amor, olhe para o lado_" – uma voz no seu interior repetia.

"O que quis dizer com isso?" – pensou balançando a cabeça, ainda com os olhos fechados.

Estava furioso e queria que essa voz se calasse.

Now our dreams are comin' true

(Agora nossos sonhos estão se realizando)

Through the good times and the bad

(Através dos bons e dos maus momentos)

Ya - I'll be standin' there by you

(É, eu estarei lá por você)

Foi quando sentiu algo se mexer do seu lado, virando rapidamente, arqueando as sobrancelhas em seguida.

- Como veio parar aqui? – Perguntou olhando um par de olhos azuis-escuros assonados.

- Vai me mandar embora? – Amanda perguntou com uma voz assonada.

"_apenas, olhe para o lado, eu vou estar perto de você…"_

Suavizou a expressão do rosto.

- Não – Disse se deitando e aconchegando Amanda em seus braços. – Nunca mais!!!

We're in heaven

(estamos no paraíso)

**Fim.**

* * *

Bom ai esta o fim de mais uma fic, espero que tenham gostado. Posso adiantar que possivelmente ela tenha continuidade, pois já tenho qualquer coisa em mente.

Queria agradecer a **Flor do Gelo, ; A Chidory maxwell; Naty-chan50; Jéssica; Renata-Young; Ninja-girl2006; Morgane Le Fay** e **Livilly's e Dama9. **Obrigada por acompanhar a fic e por mandar reviews.

Sm super beijo para você, espero que gostem desse final.

E um super beijo para o meu amigo **Pablo** que acompanha minhas fics com toda a paciencia do mundo.

E obrigada a todos que leram tudo até o final;)

E prometo que amanda não vai sumir;)


End file.
